


Palabras sucias- Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam esta trabajando en algo realmente sucio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tus amigas estaban locas. Sin dudas. Sin cuestionamientos. Pero benditas eran tus amigas. Ellas conocían un poco más ciertas páginas oscuras y sucias, por lo que no dudaron en recomendarte algo.

Desde que habías terminado con tu novio te habías liberado enormemente. Después de todo, él era un tonto engreído que había aprendido a tener sexo mirando porno del malo y no se molestaba en tener en cuenta aquellas cosas que le indicaste que estaban mal. Que el clítoris se podía tocar, que los senos no eran de plástico, que había más formas de penetrarte, que él no tenía que desaparecer en cuanto eyaculaba, que podía usar las manos.

Pero no te había hecho caso. Insatisfecha emocional y físicamente, lo tiraste en el primer momento en que pudiste. Y ahora tus amigas, que te regalaron dildos y consoladores de todos los colores, también te dieron el link a una página y la recomendación de tener bastante cantidad de dinero en la cuenta para usarlo allí.

En ese fin de semana, aburrida y, para que ocultarlo, cachonda, entraste a la dichosa página.

Te sentaste en tu cama, en ropa interior, con tu laptop entre las piernas.

“Palabras Sucias y Hombres Limpios”, dictaba el banner de presentación. Reíste. Luego leíste la explicación.

“En esta página podrás chatear y charlar con todo tipo de hombres heterosexuales, dispuestos a llenarte de fantasías y halagos a un módico precio. Visita sus perfiles, chequea su información, preséntate, y tras el pago correspondiente, tendrás el tiempo que quieras para oírlos y, si eres buena, verlos. El paraíso para las damas. La comida está servida”

Volviste a reír.

Comenzaste a mirar los perfiles. Algunos tenían la foto de sus caras, otros su cuerpo, otros incluso su pene. Había de todo. Desde muchachos adolescentes a ancianos de geriátrico, delgados como anguilas, gordos, musculados de todos los tipos, penes pequeños, curvos, enormes, bellos, feos. Era un menú. Y cada uno tenía información “importante”, junto con la valoración. Eso era importante. No querías un cero estrellas.

Tamaño del miembro, gustos, tipos de porno, tipo de voz, disponibilidad horaria.

Sobrenombres como ViejoSexy60, ElAmoDelSado33, El_Doloroso, MuchachoGritón, Pene-Grande-069…

Comenzaste a reír sola, de nuevo. No sabías que estabas buscando, si es que estabas buscando algo. Comenzaste a mirar los mejores, los cinco estrellas, todos hiper musculados jóvenes con miembros monumentales, lo típico.

Bajaste una categoría, las cuatro estrellas. Había gente más normal allí. Paseando, viste un estómago. Raro. Las imágenes casi siempre eran de torsos completos. Miraste detenidamente.

\- Muchacho rudo- Sonreíste, viendo que tenía heridas de balas- De seguro tienes un micro pene…

Revisaste el perfil, curiosa.

\- ¿21 centímetros? Si claro- Reíste- En tus sueños.

Seguiste revisando. Algo inusual, tenía bastante información. La mayoría que habías visto solamente mostraban la mercancía pero no especificaban nada más.

\- Veamos que traes- Miraste el apodo- Señor… Sam_Suave_Y_Gentil… ¿Suave y gentil? ¿Qué eres, un detergente?… Veamos… Más de 40, alto… ¿Culto? Es una página de sexo ¿A quién le importa eso?

Miraste las características físicas, el peso, el color de ojos, todo, hasta que leíste su presentación. Aún más raro, casi nadie tenía presentación y este tipo había hecho un escrito entero.

“Hola, hola. Soy Sam. Más allá de todo, debes saber que soy amable, comprensivo, gentil, pero puedo ser rudo, tosco y demandante si así lo quieres. Estoy aquí para que puedas oírme decirte las cosas más dulces a tu oído, para que puedas sentirme aun en la distancia, para que tu mente divague en los rincones más calientes de tu imaginación. Conmigo podrás oír todos y cada uno de mis gemidos y gruñidos (soy muy vocal ¿Sabes?), y podrás gritar conmigo las horas que quieras. Estoy aquí para complacerte. Adoro complacer.”

Eso había picado tu curiosidad. Él era diferente, podías sentirlo. No era como los otros, directo en la obscenidad, torpes, toscos. Allí había incluso un atisbo de caballerosidad.

Observaste un momento. Estaba en línea. Y tú estabas quieta, nerviosa, por alguna razón. Era un anónimo, pero tú no tenías costumbre de hacer eso.

Abriste la ventana de chat con él y escribiste un “Hola”. Pocos segundos después apareció la respuesta:

“Hola. ¿Cómo estás?”

“Bien, bien. Gracias” Respondiste “¿Y tú?”

“Perfectamente, linda. Disculpa que te pregunte pero… ¿Podemos pasar esta charla al audio? Me es mucho más cómodo hablar”

“Si, claro” Dijiste nerviosa.

“Dame un segundo”

Poco después la ventana se modificó, para volverse una llamada de audio.

\- ¿H-hola?- Hablaste, nerviosa.

\- Hola linda…

Dudaste un segundo “¿Qué clase de voz es esa? Suave, grave, levemente rasposa, seductora… Muy bien jugado desde el principio.”

\- Hola- Volviste a saludar- Lo siento, soy nueva aquí, no sé bien que estoy haciendo.

\- ¿Nueva? Entonces me alegro que me hayas elegido por encima del patético ejército de cinco estrellas. Gracias dulce.

\- De nada. Y… Bueno… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Reíste- Dios… Lo siento, debo sonar tan estúpida.

\- No, no, para nada, linda, relájate.

Por un momento pensaste que lo de suave y gentil era cierto.

\- Podemos empezar con algo- Continuó él- No voy a pedir tu nombre real, pero ¿Quieres que te llame de algún modo en particular? Puede ser lo que quieras.

\- No lo sé- Te apenaste levemente- Como quieras. Pero que sea tierno.

\- De acuerdo… Tierna- Rio suavemente- A mí también puedes decirme como quieras, o Sam… o Samy.

Por dios que te había gustado su risa.

\- De momento creo que te diré Sam- Contestaste- ¿Y ahora como hago la transferencia?

\- No te preocupes linda, es tu primera vez aquí, y aún más conmigo. No hace falta que me pagues nada.

\- ¿En serio? Pero tú trabajas de esto.

\- Lo se… Pero también disfruto haciéndolo, y es más un ingreso extra, que un trabajo en sí. Además, debo ser sincero, la mayoría de las mujeres vienen, pagan, reciben lo que quieren y se van, no se presentan, ni agradecen, ni están como tú, hablando o preguntando, ni siquiera las habituales. Valoro enormemente el respeto y el que me traten como algo más que un entretenimiento.

\- Te entiendo, también odio la mala educación.

\- Así que, al menos por hoy, no te molestes. Por cierto, cariño, yo no solo estoy aquí para dar placer. Soy también compañía. Y no cobro por compañía. No se lo digas a nadie ¿Si? Entre nosotros.

\- Está bien- Reíste- Ahora entiendo lo de Suave y Gentil.

\- ¿Si? Cuéntame tu teoría…

\- Los hombres suelen ser toscos y un poco brutos en todo. Tu no. ¿Eres así siempre o es solo tu faceta actoral?

\- ¿Faceta actoral?- Volvió a reír- Eres adorable… No, no es una faceta actoral. Soy terriblemente honesto en todo, así que, soy así de “suave y gentil” en todos los aspectos de mi vida… Salvo cuando me obligan a no ser suave y gentil…

\- Dudo mucho que puedas vencer en una pelea siendo suave y gentil.

\- Exactamente ¿Sabes?- Dijo él- Tienes una voz dulce y amable ¿Qué haces en un sitio como este? Dudo mucho que no tengas novio.

\- Hace un par de semanas lo tenía. Ahora no.

\- Lamento oír eso, linda.

\- No hay problema, yo lo dejé. Era muy estúpido.

\- Estas en una página de sexo, cariño. Eso quiere decir que lo estúpido era más referido a la cama que a su mentalidad.

“Wow, inteligente de verdad” Te sorprendiste. Había sacado una muy buena conclusión.

\- Me sorprendes- Confesaste- Es raro encontrar a gente inteligente en estos sitios. Y si, era estúpido en la cama. En tres meses de relación no pudo jamás hacerme llegar al orgasmo, y ni siquiera lo intentó. Su mundo se resumía a una erección, penetración y eyaculación. Yo era una simple muñeca inflable.

\- Oh, pero estúpido es poco decir. Era un idiota con todas las letras… Si lo mejor del sexo es hacer disfrutar al otro. Por lo menos a mí me encanta ver cuando hago algo y la otra persona delira en placer… ¿Eso es un poco egocéntrico quizás?

\- Solamente en el buen sentido.

\- Querida, como consejo de la vida, en el plano sexual, jamás estés insatisfecha. No es bueno para la salud. Y si tu pareja es inepta, enséñale. Y si no quiere aprender, tíralo. Una mujer merece todos sus orgasmos.

\- De acuerdo- Reíste- Eso fue entre dulce y sucio.

\- ¿Cómo un caramelo en el suelo?

\- Dios no- Reíste más fuerte- Eso es asqueroso.

\- Lo sé- Rio él.

“Demonios que es gracioso” Sonreíste para ti misma.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tú aquí?- Preguntaste- Tu ya sabes que yo estoy deficiente de orgasmos ¿Y tú?

\- Bueno… A veces simplemente no tengo ganas de salir para tener una noche agradable. Y a veces me aburro de ir a un bar, aguantarme horas entre borrachos y mujeres que no quieren nada conmigo, para hacer clasificación y analizar si puedo o no acostarme con alguna mujer. Aquí todas vienen buscando algo. Mucho más rápido.

\- ¿Y no has pensado tener una novia para eso?

\- Es difícil que una mujer se quede conmigo por más de una noche.

\- ¿Eres demasiado feo de cara?

\- En realidad no… ¿Por qué?

\- Porque, por tu foto, no eres feo de cuerpo y dices que tienes un buen “equipo”… Además eres inteligente, gracioso, gentil y amable. ¿Dónde está el problema?

\- Bueno, bueno…- Rio él- Sherlock. Una dama inteligente también… Mi problema es que soy muy selectivo. Para una noche, prácticamente no tengo problema para conseguir dama. Pero para algo más… No lo sé. Ninguna tiene lo que busco.

\- ¿Qué buscas? ¿Tres senos?

\- No- Rio con fuerza, endulzándote el oído- Cerebro.

\- Oh- Reíste- Si, ese es un problema general.

\- Tuyo no, Sherlock.

\- Arthur Conan Doyle no es de mi estilo, soy más de Edgar Allan Poe…

\- Oh- Dijo, en un ronroneo- Culta… Eres más Sherlock que antes. Si sabes de literatura, sabrás porque.

\- Por qué Conan Doyle se inspiró en Poe para hacer a Sherlock- Sonreíste.

\- Muchacha lista- Volvió a ronronear- ¿Algún día me leerás el poema del El Cuervo?

\- Nunca más- Bromeaste, usando la palabra típica de aquel poema- Claro.

\- ¿Qué otras obras te gustan?

\- El Gato Negro, La Carta Robada, Entierro Prematuro, El Pozo y El Péndulo…

\- ¿No son cuentos un poco tenebrosos para una dama como tú?

\- Si pensamos en cosas ilógicas, piensa, estamos hablando de poesía en una página de sexo…

Lo oíste reír con fuerza. Y la charla se extendió por un rato más bien largo, hablando de todo tipo de cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de casi una hora hablando, la charla había tomado un tinte más bien erótico. Estaban hablando de posturas, intensidades, preferencias. Fue cuando Sam_Suave_Y_Gentil tomó una leve inclinación en la charla.

\- Quizás sea una pregunta un poco brusca- Dijo Sam- Y me disculparás si así es pero… Estando aquí… ¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda con… algo?

\- No lo sé…- Sonreíste tímidamente- Depende que sea ese algo…

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a masturbarte?

\- Supongo… Si… quieres. Es decir… No es obligación… No te estoy pagando…

\- Además de adorable, eres amable… Te has ganado un pase VIP. ¿Quieres verme hacerlo? Obviamente mi cara no, pero el resto…

\- D-De acuerdo…

Sentiste que tu cuerpo se calentaba bastante. Mucho realmente. A la ventana de la conversación se agregó otra más, amplia, el video. Quien fuera, estaba acostado en la cama, utilizando solo unos calzoncillos negros, bastante apretados. La imagen solo dejaba ver por debajo de los pezones, todo su estómago, entrepierna y muslos. El maldito tenía un cuerpo exquisitamente formado, no exagerado.

\- ¿Puedes verme?- Ronroneó él.

\- Si…- Tu voz tembló levemente- Dudo que seas el del video.

\- Claro que soy yo, linda. Mira, te lo probaré. Aquí cerca tengo un paquete de cigarrillos, un encendedor y mi teléfono. ¿Cuál quieres que agarre?

\- El encendedor.

Lo viste moverse un poco y dejar el encendedor en su estómago. De acuerdo. Era él.

También viste las heridas de balas, muy claras ahora.

\- ¿Me crees ahora?- Dijo él, sacando el encendedor y dejándolo en su sitio.

\- Si, wao… ¿Eres un pandillero? Tienes esas cicatrices…

\- No, tranquila, soy buen tipo. Algún día te contaré. ¿Te gustan?

\- Si…

\- ¿Las tocarías si estuvieras aquí?

\- Claro, solo si a ti no te molesta.

\- A muchas mujeres les impresiona, pero se niegan a tocármelas- Él pasó su mano por sus heridas, suavemente- Yo amo que me las toquen… Soy muy sensible ahí…

\- ¿Alguna te las ha… besado?- Susurraste.

\- No… Cariño… No he tenido ese placer…- Gruñó- Cielos… Me he excitado pensando en tus labios besándolas…

Tus ojos bajaron a su calzoncillo. El maldito estaba teniendo un bulto generoso.

\- ¿Tienes el pantalón puesto, cariño?- Susurró él, mientras pasaba sus manos por su estómago.

\- No… Estoy en ropa interior…

\- Mmmm… Sexy… Lástima que no puedo verte… Bájatelo lentamente, por mi… ¿Quieres?

Dejaste la laptop cerca, para no dejar de verlo, y lentamente te quitaste las bragas.

\- Listo… Samy…- Murmuraste.

\- Preciosa… Voy a sacarme el mío ¿Si?

\- Por favor…

Lo oíste reír suavemente y observaste sus manos frotar su pecho y bajar lentamente por todo su estómago, tomar el calzoncillo y bajarlo despacio. Su pene estaba listo, duro, erigido.

“Dios, si eran 21 centímetros” Pensaste “Y exquisito”

\- Si no te gusta, dímelo…- Dijo él- Puedo taparme.

\- Dios, no… Es… delicioso.

\- Gracias cariño… Tócate un poco para mi ¿Si? Déjame oír esa linda voz tuya…

Nunca habías hecho eso, pero tu cerebro se sentía hechizado por lo que él te pidiera. Si él hubiese pedido tu cuenta bancaria, quizás se la hubieses dado.

Tus manos bajaron a tu entrepierna, hurgaste suavemente en ti. Estabas endemoniadamente mojada y caliente. Dejaste escapar un suave gemido.

\- Eso es…- Murmuró él, con voz grave- Como quisiera estar allí, preciosa… ¿Estas mojada?

\- Si…- Susurraste, viendo como él empezaba a acariciar su pene- Maldición… Que bien se ve…

\- Cariño… Como desearía chupar tu vagina, ahora mismo… Lamerte completamente, oírte gemir, probarte…- Su mano empezó a bajar y subir- Te haría sentir en el paraíso…

\- Samy…- Gemiste, acariciándote con más fuerza- Así…

\- Conmigo sabrías lo que es el placer, mi hermosa… Te haría llegar varias veces… Hasta dejarte satisfecha… y feliz…

\- ¿Me… me penetrarías?- Gemiste- ¿Me darías ese… exquisito pene?

\- Claro que si, por Dios… Y no pararía hasta verte llegar en mi pene- Se masturbó más rápido- Cielos… Me tienes como una piedra… Te deseo…

\- Sam…- Gemiste fuerte, enardecida por eso, frotando tu clítoris empapado.

\- Puedo oírte… puedo oírte… Si… El sonido de tus dedos en tu vagina… Quiero estar ahí… Quiero que me uses…

\- Eres tan… malditamente sensual… Hace tiempo… que no estoy… así de…- Gemiste, introduciéndote un par de dedos- ¡Dios!

Por varios minutos te quedaste allí, masturbándote vigorosamente, mirando fijamente aquel cuerpo masculino que se daba placer a costa de tus gemidos. Descubriste que te encantaba eso, y que realmente deseabas más. Verlo más cerca, tocarlo, oírlo como lo estabas oyendo, fuerte y masculino, gruñendo como un animal.

\- Samy… Samy… Quiero chupártelo… Quiero saborearte…

\- Cariño… Quiero oírte llegar, como si mi boca te chupara…

\- No pares- Gemiste, viendo su enorme pene enrojecido, a punto- Más… Ya casi…

Tus ojos se clavaron en la imagen, tus oídos se enfocaron en sus deliciosos gruñidos y lentamente comenzaste a llegar al clímax. Tus dedos entraban suciamente, haciendo ruidos tan obscenos como el de su mano al estrujar su glande. Y aunque él no te mirara, evidentemente sabía que tu respiración entrecortada significaba algo.

\- Sigue cariño- Gimió- Sigue… Eres hermosa… Grita…

Y lo hiciste. Tus piernas temblaron y desviaste los ojos de la pantalla para poder torcerte del placer y gritar su nombre como si te lo arrancaran del pecho. No habías terminado de regresar de tu orgasmo cuando lo oíste.

\- Mírame- Pidió él, casi sin voz- Mírame preciosa…

Tus ojos se clavaron en él, en el modo en que se frotaba el estómago con su mano izquierda, y se aferraba a su propia piel, como desesperado por agarrarse a algo. Su piel estaba brillando de sudor, sus piernas se movían inquietas, sus quejidos derretían tu alma, mientras su cintura se movía, su mano estrujaba su pene y frotaba su glande enrojecido. Podías ver sus músculos tensarse mientras empezaba a gruñir largamente, emitiendo dulces quejidos.

\- Llega para mí- Le gemiste- Samy… Dámelo…

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Cariño!

Lo viste estremecerse, sacudirse un poco, mientras gruñía más fuerte y frotaba su enorme pene mientras un generoso chorro de semen salía disparado y caía deliciosamente en su estómago.

\- Dios…- Exclamo él, exhausto- Linda… Wao… Que intenso…

Reíste suavemente, viéndolo quieto, cansado, con su pene apoyado en su estómago sucio, levemente más relajado.

\- Samy- Susurraste- ¿Puedes frótate el estómago con tu semen?

\- ¡Mmmmm!- Gruñó él- Cariño…

Lo viste pasar su mano por su cuerpo, esparcir su eyaculación como su fuera aceite.

\- Yo quisiera hacerlo, con mis propias manos- Le murmuraste.

\- Eres deliciosa… ¿Te gustó?- Él no dejó de frotarse- ¿Te di un buen orgasmo, cariño?

\- Si Samy…- Reíste suavemente- Eres un verdadero hombre…

\- Que dulce eres…

\- ¿Lo hice bien, a pesar de ser nueva en esto?

\- Eres una diosa… Hace tiempo que no tengo un orgasmo tan intenso…

\- ¿En serio?- Sonreíste- Gracias por eso… Aunque no te creo.

\- No me creas entonces. Créele a mi cuerpo. Sigo como una maldita roca, y eso no ocurre siempre.

Miraste su pene. Si, seguía erecto, como un mástil.

\- Hablemos de otras cosas, pero mastúrbate mientras- Le pediste.

\- Mmmm…- Ronroneó- ¿Te ha gustado verme?

\- Quiero verte satisfecho, Samy- Le susurraste- Yo lo haría bajar… Con mi boca…

\- Mierda…- Su mano volvió a agarrar su pene- Te adoro…

Sonreíste. Y por media hora te quedaste hablando, entre temas serios y sucios, viendo como su mano se frotaba por todo lo largo, sin detenerse, y sus gruñidos comenzaban a reaparecer.

\- Es una lástima que estés allí, solo- Le dijiste, con tono sensual- Tanto hombre, tan desperdiciado… Conmigo nunca más deberías tocarte en la soledad…

\- Linda… ¿Puedo pedirte… algo?- Rogó- Por favor… Ponte el pulgar en la boca… Y chúpalo… Quiero oírte… imaginarte…

No dijiste nada, para llenarlo de incertidumbre. Pero lo hiciste. Te sorprendió el sonido obsceno que podías hacer y la avidez con lo que lo hacías. Imaginar que era él, solo te producía hambre.

Lo oíste quejarse deliciosamente, llamarte, pedirte más, mientras se masturbaba furiosamente al ritmo de tus sonidos.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Dios!- Gritó él- ¡Cariño! ¡No pares! ¡Chúpalo! Yo…

Lo viste sacudirse como poseído, gritar, eyacular nuevamente, aferrarse a las sábanas mientras su piel empapada en sudor brillaba.

\- Amor mío…- Gimió, exhausto- Cariño… Te adoro…

Reíste suavemente, viendo su estómago y pecho moverse rápidamente por el cansancio.


	3. Chapter 3

Esa noche dormiste como piedra. Tu cuerpo se había relajado enormemente tras el increíble orgasmo que Sam te había proporcionado con su imagen y sonido. Te acostaste, pensando levemente en él, en su cuerpo, solo para que el sueño lentamente te arrastrara a las nubes de la inconciencia.

Tal había sido el impacto en tu mente, que te produjo un sueño húmedo, donde te veías a ti misma chupando largamente su pene y luego cabalgarlo con furia. Te despertaste abruptamente, a la mañana, sintiendo las sábanas mojadas.

“¿Q-que?” Pensaste, somnolienta “¿En serio? ¿Me oriné encima? Dios… tan adulta y tan…”

No querías levantarte, pero la humedad te molestaba.

“Por favor, que no sea menstruación… No quiero lavar todo de nuevo”

Te tocaste la entrepierna y sacaste la mano, a la luz. Por suerte no era sangre. Era flujo, viscoso, cálido, abundante.

“¿Qué demonios?” Volviste a pensar. Tu mente encontró fragmentos de tu sueño, recordando cosas. “Ooooooh…” Reíste “Samy…”

Sonreíste tu sola, seducida por tus recuerdos, tentada a abrir tu laptop y ver si estaba en línea. Pero no, no podías estar tan desesperada. Lo estabas, pero no querías demostrarlo. Hacía años que un hombre no te dejaba tan caliente y deseosa como él. Había tocado la fibra de la lujuria.

Revisaste debajo de tu cama, y sacaste tu caja misteriosa. Mordiste tu labio inferior, eligiendo el contenido. Tomaste un consolador azul, con un pequeño motor. Lo encendiste un momento, viendo que tenía batería, viendo que la suave goma se extendía y contraía sola, como una enorme oruga de placer.

Te sacaste la camiseta horrible que tenías de pijama y comenzaste a acariciar tus senos, pensando en Sam, recordando sus gemidos y su voz, su cuerpo, su precioso pene erecto. Tu cuerpo estaba hirviendo después del sueño, por lo que colocaste el consolador dentro de ti, gemiste ampliamente y lo dejaste allí, moviéndose dentro de ti mientras te torcías y acariciabas, llamándolo.

Lo imaginaste follándote, lenta y profundamente. Aumentaste la velocidad de tu consolador, que zumbaba en tu vagina y cerraste las piernas, para asegurarte que frotara todo tu interior.

Abrazaste la almohada, imaginando que era su torso y rápidamente comenzaste a temblar, gritando ahogadamente. Había sido delicioso, aunque no tanto como el que habías tenido con él.

Esperaste ansiosamente a la noche, entraste en la página, con la esperanza de verlo activo. Para maravilla tuya, el señor gentil estaba disponible.

“Hola Sam” Le escribiste inmediatamente.

Esperaste casi medio minuto, hasta que el sonido de la llamada entrante te hizo brincar de la cama.

\- Dios- Reíste levemente- Hola Samy.

\- Hola linda.

\- Casi me cago del susto. Avísame antes de hacer la llamada, por dios…

\- Lo siento- Rio suavemente- ¿Cómo estas, además de asustada?

\- Bien… Bien… Algo aburrida. ¿Y tú?

\- Descansando un poco

\- ¿Has tenido mucha clientela hoy?

\- Si… Es domingo.

\- ¿Acaso hay mucha demanda los domingos?

\- Es, lo que yo llamaría, el día rojo. Están todos desesperados por llenar su cuota de sexo antes del lunes.

\- ¿Cuántas has tenido hoy?- Bebiste un poco de gaseosa.

\- Mmmm…- Pensó- Veamos… Seis.

\- ¿Qué?- Tosiste- ¿Cómo haces para aguantar tanto? ¿Tomas Viagra?

\- No- Rio con fuerza- Dios, no… ¿Acaso crees que me masturbo con todas y cada una de ellas?

\- Se supone…

\- No, generalmente solo quieren que les diga obscenidades o que les relate cosas extrañas. Y yo, honestamente, mientras me paguen… Puedo decir cualquier cosa.

\- Yo creía que era más… real.

\- Entre tú y yo… Casi siempre finjo que me masturbo. He aprendido a ser muy bueno con eso…

\- Creí que las mujeres éramos las que fingíamos- Reíste.

\- Precisamente. Nadie se espera que también lo haga yo.

\- ¿Cómo finges por video?- Pensaste- ¿Tienes falsas eyaculaciones o qué?

\- No uso la cámara con todas, linda. Por ejemplo, hoy solo me masturbé una vez, y sin cámara, con la primera de las seis… Hace como… cinco horas. Las otras cuatro mujeres querían que hablara obscenidades y una loca me hizo relatarle como la dominaría con látigos…

\- Que fauna…

\- Sip.

\- Algo no me cuadra…- Pensaste.

\- Dime.

\- No usas la cámara con todas, ni te masturbas con todas. ¿Por qué conmigo si?

\- Ya te dije. Eres diferente.

\- Gracias… Supongo…

\- Por cierto, quizás hay algo que aún no especifique- Murmuró Sam.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Si en algún momento no estoy… Quizás sea porque estoy atendiendo a una clienta, o porque simplemente no estoy “de servicio”. Pero recuerda que siempre puedes acudir a los otros hombres, no me debes exclusividad.

\- Bueeeeno… Gracias, pero no. Prefiero que seas tú.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- No lo sé- Miraste al techo- Me generas confianza… Además, da igual si no estás. Si tengo demasiadas ganas, me masturbaré sola… Que para eso tengo mis juguetes.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se llama esa exclusividad sin sexo?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Matrimonio- Rio con fuerza.

Tú comenzaste a reír. Esa idiotez te había causado demasiada gracia. Y su risa aun lo empeoraba. Pronto estabas medio curvada, riendo, sosteniéndote el estómago.

\- Para…- Rogaste, llorando de la risa, escuchándolo reír- Me duele… la panza…

\- Tú… para…- Rio fuerte- ¡Dios! Mi vejiga…

\- Piensa… Piensa otras cosas…- Reíste- Piensa… en sillas.

\- Oh si… sillas ¡Mmmmm!- Fingió excitación, riendo suavemente- Patas de madera, clavos ¡Mmmm!

Volviste a reír con fuerza, tapándote la cara con la almohada para que no se escuchara exageradamente. Lamentablemente si lo escuchabas a él, carcajear, lo cual solo lo empeoró.

\- ¿Estas… bien?- Rio él.

\- Estoy tratando de no… orinarme encima- Te secaste los ojos- Dios… Eres tan bobo…

\- Lo se…

\- Cielos… Es imposible aburrirse contigo.

\- ¿Sabes algo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tienes una risa preciosa.

\- Gracias- Sonreíste- Tu también.

\- De nada… Ow… Un momento- Lo oíste moverse, teclear algo- Disculpa… Disculpa… Tonto de mí, no puse mi estado como no disponible y ahora hay una clienta…

\- Samy, si quieres atiéndela. Yo estoy aquí más que nada por aburrimiento.

\- No, no. Solo… déjame escribirle… Lo… lamento… no… estoy… dis-po-ni-ble… Emmmmmm…- Pensó.

\- Ponle que agradeces su interés y que esperas verla algún día- Acomodaste tu almohada.

\- Excelente idea… Veamos… Agradezco… tu… interés… Espero… concordar… otro… día… Buenas… noches… ¡Listo! Lo siento, linda.

\- Está bien… Por cierto ¿No te sientes sucio haciendo esto?

\- ¿Tú no te sientes sucia buscando esto?- Rio suavemente.

\- Un poco.

\- Yo no.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces en el mundo real? Tendrías mucha clientela como gigoló.

\- Por qué no lo necesito. Afortunadamente me dedico a otras cosas, y esto es un pasatiempo. En vez de masturbarme solo, como lo hago a diario…

\- Pero el sexo real es mejor.

\- De eso no hay dudas.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Mmmmm…- Lo oíste pensar- Es complicado.

\- Tengo tiempo.

\- Bueno… Quizás sea porque soy un poco… extraño. Por un lado adoro el sexo real. Es decir… Por Dios que me he acostado con cientos de mujeres… Pero siempre me siento un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Mala persona? Porque al fin y al cabo, lo que hago no se diferencia en nada con ir a buscar prostitutas… Tengo sexo y me voy. Peor aún, porque no pago.

\- Te olvidas que aquellas con las que te acuestas, seguramente buscan precisamente eso: sexo sin compromisos.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así, no dejo de sentirme un poco egoísta. Aquí no “uso” a nadie, sino que me “usan”. Aunque tampoco es del todo mi agrado.

\- ¿Y entonces cuál es tu perfecta escena sexual? Porque si nada te agrada completamente…

\- Soy suave y gentil ¿Recuerdas? Eres inteligente, piensa que busco.

Tú reíste suavemente. Sabías de qué estaba hablando Sam. Él, a pesar de ser casi un gigoló completo, estaba buscando hacer el amor con una pareja estable. Era entendible, siendo él tan buena persona como parecía.


	4. Chapter 4

Tras otro rato de charla, Sam colocó algo de incertidumbre.

\- Cariño…- Dijo él- ¿Tienes tiempo de sobra?

\- Depende cuanto… Pero si, mañana no trabajo.

\- Bien… ¿Puedes esperarme unos minutos?

\- Claro.

\- Gracias linda, vuelvo enseguida.

Te quedaste allí, en silencio, esperando, por unos cinco minutos. Escuchabas ruidos del otro lado, a los cuales te enfocaste, preguntándote que demonios hacía. 

\- ¿Estás ahí, linda?- Preguntó él.

\- Si Sam, aquí estoy.

\- Bueno… Escucha, no voy a poder escucharte, aunque dejaré el micrófono abierto.

\- ¿De acuerdo?- No entendías.

\- Hablamos en un rato. Disfruta la vista- Sonrió.

Sin tener ni idea de que hablaba, viste que la ventana de video se abría. Viste su estómago desnudo, sus cicatrices, bastante cerca de la cámara, y una de sus manos, saludándote. Luego lo viste apartarse.

“Oh Dios” Pensaste “Si señor…”

El maldito había puesto la cámara en el baño. Él estaba completamente desnudo, y lo viste abrir la ducha, dejar correr el agua, pudiste oír la lluvia. Te quedaste mirando su larga espalda, la sinuosidad de su columna, sus adorables nalgas, su cintura, sus largas piernas, el modo en que sus manos rozaban sus muslos al caminar, sus omóplatos.

Él había calculado todo para que no se viera su rostro. Maldito genio.

Lo observaste mientras se colocaba bajo el agua caliente, empapándose, deleitando tus ojos ante la imagen de sus músculos recorridos por dulces gotas de agua, el modo en que caía por su pecho.

Viste su delicioso pene, que no estaba precisamente flácido, sino levemente endurecido, como si la idea de que lo vieran hacer eso, lo sedujera.

Sabías que estabas totalmente mojada, casi podías sentir tu propia vagina latiendo sola, deseosa. Pero solamente te quedaste quieta, mirando, absorta.

Lo viste como tomaba el shampoo, lenta y cuidadosamente, y se colocaba un leve chorro en el pecho. El endemoniado shampoo, de color blanquecino, casi parecía semen recorriendo su estómago. Lo oíste decir “ups”, a propósito, antes de comenzar a lavarse la cabeza. Al menos eso se suponía, ya que se oía la espuma y sus brazos estaban levantados, pero no veías más allá de su pecho.

Lentamente la espuma comenzó a caer, y Sam comenzó a girarse, para que pudieras ver su espalda y nalgas recorridas por el agua enjabonada. Era tan malditamente sensual.

Luego comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo, cuidando de mantener secreta su identidad, frotando su piel, e incluso frotando el jabón con sus manos, de una manera enormemente erótica. Y tú seguías mirando, mordiéndote el labio inferior.

Ignoraste el paso del tiempo, solo querías seguir viéndolo enjabonarse y frotarse el cuerpo frente a ti. Pero pronto lo viste cerrar el agua, secarse un poco, atarse una toalla alrededor de su cintura y acercarse lentamente.

\- ¿Sigues ahí?- Preguntó él, mientras se secaba el pecho con otra toalla.

\- Si- Suspiraste.

\- Disculpa, nunca te pregunté si querías ver eso… Pero pensé que, ya que me debía bañar… ¿Hice mal?

\- Dios, no, hazlo las veces que quieras.

\- Traviesa- Ronroneó- Te gusta verme ¿Mmmm?

\- No es mi culpa, Samy…- Murmuraste- Tu cuerpo es increíble…

Lo oíste reír suavemente, mientras observabas su estómago y la toalla que no dejaba ver nada más debajo de la cintura. Con un simple movimiento de un dedo, hizo que la tela cayera. Su pene, enrojecido e hinchado, te observaba erguido frente a la cámara. Te viste en la obligación de tragar saliva. Se te había hecho agua la boca, y casi podías jurar que podrías tocarlo.

\- Ups…- Susurró él.

\- Oh mi…- Mascullaste.

\- Sin compromiso cariño- Dijo, tocando la cabeza de su precioso pene- Solo di sí o no…

\- Demonios que si…

\- Eres adorable- Rio suavemente- Dame un minuto que voy a acomodarme… Ponte cómoda.

\- Claro…

Sonreíste ampliamente, viendo que cerraba el video, escuchando ruidos, mientras te quitabas la ropa y buscabas el consolador que habías usado esa mañana. Poco después lo oíste nuevamente.

\- Cariño…- Ronroneó él.

\- ¿Sí?- Ronroneaste como él.

\- Mmmmmm… Esa voz… Suena a que tienes ganas…

\- Las tengo…

En tu pantalla volvió la imagen de él, su estómago, acostado, con su pene increíblemente rojo.

\- Tengo…- Murmuraste- Tengo que confesarte algo…

\- Dime, preciosa…

\- Hoy tuve un sueño húmedo… contigo… Desperté empapada… y desesperada…

\- ¿Estas con ganas de placer desde la mañana, preciosa?- Él bajó una de sus manos y empezó a acariciarse suavemente los testículos.

\- No… Me masturbé… Pero tu cuerpo me encanta…

\- Tócate cariño…- Gimió.

\- Mejor aún…

Encendiste tu consolador y, zumbando, lo metiste decididamente en tu vagina, sin esperar nada más.

\- Oh si…- Sam comenzó a masturbarse, sabiendo perfectamente que había oído- Mételo… Engúllelo…

\- Samy- Gemiste ampliamente- Si…

\- Piensa en mí, linda… Imagíname…- Gruñó.

\- Mierda… Me encanta esto… Samy…

Comenzaste a meter y sacar tu consolador, que se movía con un zumbido, viendo como frotaba su pene y gruñía deliciosamente. Ninguno dijo casi nada. Solamente se oían sus cuerpos, sus fluidos, sus gemidos.

Casi podías jurar que estaba allí, encima de ti, chocando su cintura contra la tuya y calentando la piel de tu cuello con su aliento. Gemiste con fuerza, moviendo tu cintura, desesperada por su cuerpo.

\- Dios…- Gimió Sam- Me encanta oírte…

\- Samy… Samy… Sigue… Me excitas…- Miraste su mano húmeda dándose placer.

\- Eres una delicia… Cariño… Muero por besar tu cuello… mientras gimes… gracias a mi pene…

\- S-samy…- Tus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

\- ¡Vamos linda!- Se masturbó con más fuerza- ¡Quiero oírte llegar!

Oírlo resoplar como un tren hizo que tus piernas se sacudieran. El calor de tu vagina explotó contigo, obligándote a dar un largo grito placentero.

\- No pares- Gruñó él- Vamos. No te atrevas a parar… Sigue cariño…

\- ¡Oh Samy!- Aceleraste tu consolador y continuaste metiéndolo y sacando- ¡Samy!

\- Vas a llegar de nuevo ¡Vamos! ¡Con fuerza!

\- N-no… No puedo…

\- Mírame… Mírame…- Lo viste masturbarse- Sigue mi ritmo. No pares.

\- Dios…- Pusiste los ojos en blanco.

\- Conmigo jamás llegarás una sola vez ¿De acuerdo? ¡Vamos!- Gruñó, con fuerza.

\- Samy…

\- Sigue… Siénteme… Mírame…

\- ¡Dios! ¡Dios!- Comenzaste a sentir el éxtasis volver- ¡Mierda! ¡Sam! ¡Saaaam!

\- Llega preciosa…

Tu cuerpo volvió a temblar. Te sacudiste como poseída, clavando tu boca en la almohada y gritando con fuerza, llamándolo por última vez. No pudiste verlo, pero si oíste la fuerza con la que él gruñía y gemía hasta emitir un delicioso quejido cargado de placer.

Tu solamente te quedaste mirando la pantalla, sin aliento, viéndolo moverse un poco, sudado y lleno de semen.

\- Oh Dios- Suspiró Sam- Que linda eres… Que deliciosa… Mira este desorden de fluidos…

\- Samy…- Te quejaste, con una sonrisa boba- Eres… increíble…

\- No… Tu… Wao- Rio suavemente- Cierra los ojos… un segundo ¿Si?

\- Bien…- Lo hiciste- Listo…

Lo oíste dar un sonoro beso, seguramente en su propia mano, pero prácticamente pudiste sentirlo como si hubiese sido en tu mejilla. Adoraste eso. A pesar de haber hecho algo bastante sucio y carnal, él le había dado un toque tierno y adorable.

\- Preciosa- Ronroneó él.

\- Gracias…- Suspiraste, sonriendo.

\- A ti, lindura… A ti…

Ese hombre era toda una nueva experiencia en tu vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Habías pasado las noches, hablando con Sam_Suave_Y_Gentil. Hablando y, a decir verdad, masturbándose también. Le leíste el poema de El Cuervo, él te escuchó embelesado antes de elogiar la obra y a la lectora en iguales partes.

Comenzó a ser normal que se pusieran a hablar de cosas interesantes y que, eventualmente, tras casi dos horas de charla, pasaran al plano físico.

Ya le habías dado tu nombre, aunque él seguía llamándote por apodos. Y en la charla siempre veías su torso y cuerpo, cosa que agradecías. Era una caricia a los ojos. No habías visto su cara, y más allá de que te producía curiosidad, tampoco te importaba demasiado.

Habías preparado algo especial esa noche.

\- Hola Samy- Saludaste.

\- Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás hoy?

\- Bien, bien ¿Y tú?

\- Perfectamente.

\- Sabes, sonará un poco anormal preguntarte esto desde tan temprano, pero… ¿Tú solamente te fijas en mujeres lindas?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Rio con fuerza- No ¿Por qué?

\- Tienes un cuerpo precioso, supongo que miras cuerpos preciosos. Es obvio en realidad.

\- No… Yo creo que todas las mujeres tienen su belleza. Si, algunas tienen muchísima belleza, otras tienen belleza normal, otras tienen una belleza escasa… Pero ¿Qué puedo decirte? Soy un amante de la vida. Las mujeres me encantan, en general. Además, seamos sinceros. Si estoy con una mujer, solo por lo sexual, no me importa demasiado. Y si estoy con una mujer, por lo emocional, debería importarme incluso menos.

\- Esa filosofía de vida es muy existencialista.

\- Es una filosofía de “he pasado mucho tiempo viviendo en la mierda, permíteme darme el lujo de disfrutar lo que pueda”…

\- Bien- Reíste.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntabas lo de los cuerpos?

\- Ya verás. ¿Tienes la pantalla cerca?

\- He aprendido a usar la tecnología. Tengo la pantalla puesta en mi televisor de pantalla grande.

\- Se amable.

Tras un momento, pudiste activar tu cámara. La habías puesto para que quedara similar a él, de modo que se viera únicamente de tus senos hacia abajo, pero levemente más de frente. Tenías una ropa interior blanca, bonita, en tu cuerpo que no dejaba de ser normal. Lo oíste emitir un suave sonido de sorpresa mezclado con un gruñido.

\- ¿Se ve algo?- Preguntaste.

\- Por Dios que si… Veo un cuerpo precioso- Ronroneó.

\- No seas mentiroso- Te tapaste un poco- Hay miles mejores…

\- No te tapes, cariño…

\- Es que…- Te volviste tímida- Creo que fue una mala idea…

\- No, no… Por favor… Déjame ver…

\- ¿En serio?

\- Cariño… Eres hermosa, déjame verte…

Lentamente apartaste las manos, dejando expuesta tu figura. Lo viste tocarse el estómago, en silencio.

\- Es en este momento cuando odio no estar allí…- Murmuró Sam- Me hierven las manos…

\- No te quemes…

\- ¿Puedes darte la vuelta? Quiero ver tu trasero…

Te giraste, quedando de espaldas.

\- ¿Se ve bien?- Preguntaste.

\- Demasiado bien…

\- Es bueno saber eso…- Pasaste tu mano por tus nalgas.

\- Dios… Muéstrame por el frente…

Volviste a quedar boca arriba. Debías aceptarlo, estabas totalmente excitada. Ágilmente te quitaste el sostén. Tus senos quedaron a la vista, como si esperaran que alguien los besara.

\- Sácalo Samy- Pediste.

Miraste la pantalla. Él se bajó el calzoncillo rápidamente, mostrando su enorme erección. Una de sus manos bajo, para empezar a tocarse.

\- Espera- Sonreíste- Ansioso…

\- Linda…- Él gruñó, soltándose- Sí que sabes cómo enloquecerme…

\- Bueno… Si no quieres que me quite las bragas…

\- Traviesa…

\- No suelo hacerlo, pero me he rasurado para ti…- Tus manos acariciaron ambos lados de tus bragas.

\- Eres una delicia… Vas a hacer que eyacule sin tocarme…

Suavemente bajaste tus bragas, mientras lo escuchabas emitir un suave quejido placentero y frotarse el pecho y piernas, ansioso.

\- ¿Te gusta?- Preguntaste, separando un poco las piernas.

\- Lo adoro…

\- ¿Quieres ver cómo estoy?

\- Por favor…

Primero estrujaste levemente tus senos, antes de bajar una de tus manos por todo lo largo de tu estómago y suavemente meter un par de dedos, explorándote. Diste un leve gemido, antes de sacar tus dedos y chuparlos. Él no vio que lo hacías, pero si lo oyó.

\- ¿A que sabe, cariño?- Preguntó él.

\- A mi vagina húmeda… Deberías probarla… Es dulce…

\- Se me hace agua la boca…

\- Ya puedes tocarte, precioso…

Lo viste tomar su pene endurecido, masturbándose casi desesperado.

\- Tranquilo…- Reíste suavemente.

\- Estoy demasiado excitado…- Gruñó- Tócate los senos… Por favor… Ayúdame a descargarme…

Eso hiciste. Comenzaste a frotar tus pezones, tus senos, mientras lo veías subir y bajar velozmente su mano, como si su vida dependiera de eso, quejándose y gruñendo de placer. Él había flexionado las piernas, para poder darse impulso al momento de subir y bajar su cintura, como penetrando a un cuerpo invisible.

\- Mírate…- Gemiste dulcemente, frotándote los senos- ¿Vas a eyacular para mí?

\- S-si…- Se quejó.

\- ¿Eyacularías dentro de mí?

\- Dios… Si…

\- Dámelo, cariño- Abriste las piernas, para encenderlo aún más- Aquí…

\- Mierda… Mierda…

Oíste que se quejaba, como si el acto de masturbarse violentamente le produjera algún tipo de dolor, hasta que su quejido se hizo largo y un poderoso chorro blanquecino llegó prácticamente hasta su pecho.

\- Dios… Dios… Dios…- Murmuró él, levemente agitado, volviendo a esparcir su semen por su pecho- Mira lo que me haces… preciosa… 

\- Mira lo que tú haces…- Susurraste.

De entre las sábanas, sacaste un consolador rosado, de buen tamaño aunque no tan grande como el de él. Golpeaste tu pubis suavemente con él, para que pudiera escuchar el sonido de tu piel.

\- Mis amigas me regalaron este… Cuando dejé a mi novio- Rozaste la punta en tu entrada- Pero quiero el tuyo…

\- Eres preciosa…- Volvió a masturbarse, lentamente, como si jamás hubiese eyaculado- Mételo suavemente… Piensa en mí…

Con las piernas abiertas, te lo introdujiste llamándolo, algo que resultó muy fácil por lo mojada que estabas.

\- Samy…- Acariciaste tus senos con la mano libre, mientras empezabas a meter y sacar tu consolador.

\- Te ves tan bien… Adoro ver como entra… Muéstrame que tan profunda eres, amor mío…

Lo introdujiste hasta el final, y luego lo sacaste, demostrándole que tenías un canal más bien largo.

\- Wao…- Gruñó Sam- Yo entraría perfectamente…

Sonreíste, empezando a masturbarte con fuerza, sin dejar de ver la pantalla. Escucharlo gemir te deleitó el oído, y ver el modo en que su mano reaccionaba a tu imagen, te enardeció. Pronto ambos estaban gimiendo como animales, alimentándose del otro, llegando al orgasmo como desesperados.


	6. Chapter 6

Aun después de masturbarse mutuamente como locos, seguías allí. Era extraño, sobre todo porque ambos seguían desnudos, hablando de temas incluso serios.

Él había comenzado a contarte la historia de sus heridas de bala, y todo lo que hubo antes, durante y después. Ya casi luego de dos horas de charla, Sam había llegado al punto donde habían descubierto Libertalia.

\- ¿Estás diciéndome que hicieron todo eso para encontrar Libertalia?- Preguntaste.

\- ¿No me crees?

\- Si… Lo que no creo es que sean tan tontos…

\- ¿Disculpa?- Sonrió.

\- Estamos hablando de piratas. Más allá de cuanta gente hubiese tenido, hay dos cosas obvias. Sabiendo en donde estaba Libertalia, hubiese sido más inteligente buscar por la costa. Es decir, por favor, un pirata jamás deja su barco lejos. ¿No se supone que eres experto en eso? ¿Cuándo has oído de una leyenda pirata dejando su barco lejos?

\- Tiene sentido- Pensó él.

\- Además, los piratas siempre están en el agua. No toleraban vivir en tierra. La idea de tener una ciudad con construcciones grandiosas en un maldito bosque, era meramente simbólico. Avery es el tipo de pirata que viviría en un barco épico, antes que en una mansión en tierra. Y eso da pie a que él tendría su tesoro en su barco, por más que en Libertalia fuese un espacio común. Seamos honestos, eran piratas, no una sociedad democrática. El espacio común sería para las clases bajas. Ellos tendrían el verdadero “grosso” en zona segura…

\- Wow- Sam se quedó quieto, pensado.

\- Cometieron el error de seguir los pasos como si ustedes fueran parte de sus súbditos de clase baja, y no como Avery. Si hubiesen pensado en eso, hubiesen buscado por mar desde un principio. Y ahora estarías haciendo charlas eróticas en un yate…

\- ¿Dónde estabas hace un año?

\- Aquí mismo…

\- ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

\- Trabajo con arte. Trabajo mucho con mucho arte. Me obliga a analizar y estudiar a fondo cosas, y la mayoría de esas cosas son de la época de tu querido Avery. Y por más originales que sean, todos tienen su cliché.

\- Eres más inteligente con los días, cariño…

\- No realmente- Reíste- Cierto, casi me olvido de hacer la transferencia.

\- Deja eso… ¿Crees que te cobraría algo por esto? Es decir, mira el día de hoy… Me has mostrado tu cuerpo suculento, me has dado placer, me oíste contarte la historia de mi vida. Puedo subsistir sin tu pago.

\- ¿Eso no haría que yo dejara de ser tu clienta?

\- Jamás has sido mi clienta.

\- Te he pagado varias veces, eso me hace tu clienta.

\- ¿En serio?- Rio suavemente, con su mano en su estómago- ¿Has chequeado tu cuenta?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ve a mirar…

Tomaste tu teléfono, donde tenías tu cuenta abierta. Revisaste el monto. No había bajado en absoluto.

\- ¿Qué?- Te preguntaste, mirando- ¿Sam?

\- Te devolví todo lo que me has pagado.

\- Pero ¿Por qué?

\- Por qué no te siento como mi clienta. No quiero que me pagues, cuando vienes aquí para muchas más cosas que solo masturbarte. Eres adorable, paso las mejores horas contigo, y siento que cobrarte por eso, es una estafa.

\- Si no soy tu clienta ¿Qué soy?

\- Una amiga…

\- Una amiga a la cual le ves el útero…

\- El mundo es relativo.

\- ¿Hola Einstein?

\- Hola Sherlock- Bromeó él.

\- Bueno… Gracias entonces… Aunque ahora me siento un poco… mal.

\- ¿Por qué, cariño?

\- No lo sé… Te estoy haciendo “trabajar” gratis…

\- ¿Hablar amistosamente y verte los senos, es trabajar?

\- Basta- Te tapaste, con vergüenza.

\- Owww…- Dijo él, con cierta tristeza- No te cubras…

\- Tengo frío, Sam… Se me congelan…

\- De acuerdo, cúbrete con las sábanas.

\- Me dormiría…

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Te preocupa que te oiga roncar?

\- Yo no ronco.

\- Yo si- Lo viste taparse con las sábanas- Veremos quien se duerme antes.

\- Eres un poco extraño ¿Lo sabes?

\- Lo sé. Es un honor serlo. Duerme conmigo, vamos…

\- ¿No esperas más clientas?- Te tapaste suavemente.

\- Al demonio los clientes. Me he masturbado como un animal y después de hablar tanto contigo, ahora estoy extremadamente relajado.

\- Imagíname a mi…- Te acurrucaste- Tu voz es muy relajante.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Mjm…

Lo oíste reír suavemente.

Por un rato tan solo hablaron algunas tonterías, mientras poco a poco la conversación se volvía lenta, somnolienta. Realmente no sabías bien de que estaban hablando, pero notaste que Sam dejó de contestar. Lo oíste roncar y reíste por eso. Eran sonidos suaves, nada que ver con los ronquidos de tu ex novio, que se oía como una máquina infernal.

\- ¿Hu? ¿Qué?- Sam se sobresaltó, con voz lenta- Cielos… ¿Me dormí? Perdona cariño…

\- Está bien, Samy- Reíste en voz baja- Apaga esto… Vamos a dormir.

\- Si… Buena idea… Que descanses, preciosa.

\- Tú también, buenas noches…

Te sacaste los auriculares y apagaste la computadora. Acurrucada entre las sábanas, dormiste, pensando en él.

 

El día siguiente fue un asco. Tu ex novio había llamado mil veces y para la noche, estabas bastante alterada para que dormir fuera imposible. Abriste tu pc, y buscaste a Sam. Era una bendición que estuviese ahí. Tan solo le mandaste un “Hola” para que él te llamara automáticamente.

\- Hola preciosa- Saludó él- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Hola Samy- Sonreíste levemente- Regular. ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Regular? Cariño ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No es nada…

\- Dime, vamos…

\- Es…- Suspiraste largamente- Mi ex novio, el idiota… Ha estado llamándome, buscándome… Aparentemente no entendió que lo dejé hace como dos meses…

\- ¿Y qué quiere ese imbécil?

\- No lo sé… Intenté no responderle… Estoy un poco nerviosa ahora, no sé si vendrá o que…

\- Si quieres dame su dirección. Iré a romperle las piernas…

\- Gracias- Sonreíste- Pero no, no quiero meterte en líos.

\- ¿Cómo se llama este idiota?

\- Anton…

\- Nombre de idiota… ¿Quieres que lo vigile o algo? ¿Necesitas protección, cariño?

\- Tengo permiso para portar armas, y una 9mm junto a la mesa. Creo que estaré bien. Y no creo que sea tan idiota para venir. Solo… estoy nerviosa… Y tu voz me calma…

\- Está bien mi princesa…

\- Dios…- Te apenaste- Lo siento Sam… Yo no sé… Es que…

\- Tranquila- Sonrió- No te preocupes. Es comprensible que estés algo alterada. ¿Quieres que te cuente alguna aventura para distraerte?

\- Eso… Sería de gran ayuda… Gracias Samy…

Él suavemente comenzó a contarte unas historias. No sabías si eran reales o no, pero realmente no te importaba demasiado la veracidad de eso. Solamente querías oírlo, que su suave voz grave calmara esas preocupaciones y miedos que carcomían tu mente.

Y por suerte funcionó muy bien. Pronto te hizo olvidar bastante el drama que Anton había hecho. Bendecías tener a alguien como él en tu vida, así fuera únicamente virtual.

Aunque, en realidad comenzaba a no ser del todo satisfactorio. Necesitabas a Sam en un plano más físico. Verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo, abrazarlo. Eso sería ideal.


	7. Chapter 7

Las semanas habían pasado.

Tenías que vigilar esa maldita pintura. Vigilar, cuidar, analizar. Era tu maldito trabajo. De tantos años en el mundo de las pinturas antiguas, ya sabías de sobra, cuando una obra tenía un trabajo decorativo, y cuando era más una herramienta que algo más.

Y esa pintura estúpida, inédita, lo era. Ya sabías toda su historia, te la habías aprendido de memoria. En parte por era tu obligación para informar durante la exposición, en parte porque te gustaba saberlo.

Que fueras la curadora encargada solamente lo hacía más difícil. Ahora deberías lidiar con negociantes sin escrúpulos que intentaban comprar la obra con dinero sucio, ladrones de poca monta, curiosos que habían entrado por que sí, caza fortunas que esperaban encontrar información, artistas de alto nivel que deseaban contemplarlo.

Y para todos ellos tenías tu inteligencia, tu perspicacia, tu gracia y tu pistola a la vista. Realmente era extraño que una curadora como tú tuviese permiso para cargar armas, pero siendo la que más cerca estaba de la pintura, toda seguridad era bienvenida.

Estabas vigilando. Reconocías al par de turistas que no tenían mucha idea de lo que pasaba, aquel grupo de estudiantes de bellas artes, aquel grupo de hombres de negocios, aquellos y esos otros. Rondando, te quedaste atenta a esos tres hombres y esa mujer. Inusual. El más viejo tenía un enorme aire de hombre de negocios, mientras que la mujer levemente embarazada parecía ser parte de la comunicación. Reportera quizás. Pero los otros dos. Muy inusual. No parecían turistas, ni estudiantes, ni gente de negocios, aunque tampoco ladrones.

Les diste más atención. Eran demasiado musculosos para pertenecer al plano de lo intelectual. Y eso te alertó. La gente que acudía a esa muestra, solía agruparse según su tipo. No había un turista con un hombre de negocios, ni un visitante con un estudiante. Un grupo como ese, de dos pordioseros, una reportera y un hombre de negocios, solo significaban problemas. Ilegales.

Si, los pordioseros estaban elegantes, con sus camisas serias, pero la musculatura debajo era muy obvia. Aunque quizás eran modelos.

Viste el perfil de uno de ellos. No era un modelo. Demasiadas imperfecciones en su cara, cortes. El mundo del modelaje no aceptaba imperfecciones.

Estabas segura, ellos te traerían problemas.

Intentaste oírlos. Hablaban bastante bajo. Eso era peligroso.

La voz de uno de ellos te pareció extremadamente familiar. Tu pecho se calentó levemente, casi de manera instintiva, cuando oíste al otro llamarlo “Sam”.

Imposible, no había forma, estabas confundida. Afinaste aún más tu oído. Era él. Era inconfundible, su forma de hablar, su forma de ronronear las palabras. ¿Qué hacia él ahí?

Lo observaste, lo estudiaste, grabaste la imagen de su rostro en tu cerebro.

“Demonios… ¿Además eres apuesto? ¿Qué haces aquí…? Por favor, no hagas nada ilegal”

Sam y su grupo estaban junto a otras pinturas, observando, discutiendo algunas cosas. Te acercaste lentamente, pensando, sabiendo que si no era él, no pasaría nada. Te paraste cerca de él.

\- Deben tener cuidado…- Murmuraste- Para poder acercarse a las obras, hay que ser muy suave y gentil.

Sam te miró con intensidad, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- Y para estudiarlo, supongo que hay que ser un poco Sherlock…- Dijo él.

Tú sonreíste. Sabías que no solo te había reconocido, sino que él sabía que había sido reconocido.

\- Mucho gusto- Asentiste levemente antes de volver a tu puesto.

Samuel te miró, encantado, mientras te alejabas.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Preguntó Sullivan, mirándolo.

\- Un regalo del cielo…- Susurró Samuel.

\- ¿Sam?- Nathan lo miró.

\- ¿No habías dicho que ella era una de las curadoras encargadas?- Samuel le preguntó a Elena.

\- Si…

\- Entonces no tenemos que pensar más en como irrumpir- Sonrió- Ella nos llevará.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó Fisher- ¿Y de dónde la conoces? Se suponía que no conocíamos a nadie aquí…

\- No sabía que era ella… Pero es ella… Y la conozco de mis trabajos que Nathan tanto le desagradan…

\- ¿Es una clienta tuya?- Nathan te miró a lo lejos.

\- No le digas así- Samuel lo empujó apenas- Es más una amiga que una clienta. Una amiga inteligente con la cual hablo de cultura general y con la cual me masturbo como bestia.

\- Ajjj- Elena sacudió la cabeza, asqueada.

\- Es más, ya no tengo otras clientas. Estoy dedicado a ella exclusivamente.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de ella y nunca antes la habías visto?- Preguntó Nathan- Pero si te la pasas buscando mujeres en los bares y nunca antes te había pasado…

\- Estas algo mal de la cabeza, chico- Dijo Víctor.

\- Bueno, no le he visto la cara hasta hoy- Dijo Sam- Pero el resto…

Él suspiró, feliz. 

Luego de la exposición, la pintura fue trasladada a una habitación cerrada, custodiada, para que solo algunos privilegiados del mundo del arte pudieran entrar a darle un vistazo más detallado y profesional.

Hiciste pasar a unos cuantos expertos, y cuando viste que la cantidad de gente había disminuido, buscaste a Sam con la mirada. Viste sus ojos y asentiste levemente.

Poco después lo viste a él y a sus acompañantes aproximarse y entrar en la habitación contigo, con dos enormes guardias en la parte de afuera.

\- El tiempo máximo es de 15 minutos- Dijiste, a penas cerraste la puerta- Así que lo que tengan que mirar, háganlo rápido.

\- ¿Acaso sabes qué clase de trabajos hacemos?- Preguntó Nathan.

\- Claro…

\- Nathan- Dijo Sam- Ella es la que me habló de la teoría de que pudimos encontrar el tesoro de Avery por mar… ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¿Cómo no recordarlo?- Dijo Sullivan- Te la pasas hablando de ella.

Lo miraste, con una sonrisa. Él se frotó la nuca, con cierta vergüenza.

\- Ese es Víctor Sullivan- Dijo él- El niño es mi hermano Nathan Drake, y ella es su esposa, Elena Fisher.

\- Niño tu trasero…- Nate se acercó a la pintura.

\- Mucho gusto- Sonreíste.

\- ¿Podemos…?- Elena señaló la pintura.

\- Mientras no la toquen…

Viste a los visitantes acercarse al cuadro que descansaba sobre una mesa, llena de iluminación. Excepto Samuel. Él dio un paso hacia ti y tocó imperceptiblemente tu mano con sus dedos.

\- Hola- Sonrió él.

\- Hola de nuevo- Le sonreíste.

\- Extraño modo de encontrarnos ¿No crees?

\- El destino siempre tiene actúa de maneras curiosas…

\- Claro…- Se acercó aún más, levemente.

\- ¿No deberías mirar la pintura?- Bromeaste.

\- Quizás…- Sonrió.

\- ¿Saben que si me dicen que están buscando, yo podría ayudar?- Alzaste levemente la voz.

\- Creemos que hay un código oculto en esta pintura- Dijo Fisher, mirando tu cercanía con Samuel- O al menos eso decía una escritura antigua…

Tú te acercaste al gran escritorio, sacando una luz ultravioleta y dándosela a la mujer.

\- Es una pintura de Colombo Rottinante- Dijiste- Siempre deja cosas escondidas. La última vez fue una fórmula matemática.

\- ¿Hay más de estas?- Preguntó Víctor.

\- Además de esta, hay una copia en exposición, pero cinco originales más en el depósito. Mañana es domingo, así que no será posible… El lunes podría intentar meterlos en el depósito. Pero va a ser difícil.

\- ¿Necesitas… papeles?- Sullivan arqueó una ceja, tratando de recalcar lo evidente.

\- Si son de calidad, sería muy bueno… Aceleraría todo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué nos ayudas?- Elena te miró, fijamente, dudando.

\- ¿Por qué no? Si eso ayuda a sacar un tesoro oculto…

\- Quieres una parte ¿Cierto?

\- Depende de que sea el tesoro… Además, si así evito que destruyan una antigüedad…

\- Es extraño- Murmuró ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Creí que siendo amiga de Samuel, serías un poco peligrosa.

\- Gracias por el voto de confianza- Sonrió él.

\- Hey- Dijo Nathan- Aquí hay un código…

Elena y Víctor se acercaron a la pintura, mientras controlabas cuantos minutos quedaban.

A pesar de que el grupo estaba focalizado en eso, Samuel, cerca de ti, en tu espalda, se tomó un momento para acercar levemente su nariz en tu cuello. Lo oíste inspirar largamente, varias veces.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Susurraste.

\- Soy muy narizota, me gusta oler…- Murmuró en voz baja y luego volvió a inspirar- Y hueles increíble.

\- Es perfume…

\- Mjmmmm…- Ronroneó.

\- Sam- Dijo Nathan, sin siquiera levantar la mirada de la pintura- ¿Puedes dejar de coquetear con ella por un rato y ayudar con esto?

\- Aguafiestas- Gruñó Sam.

Reíste suavemente, observándolo. Él acarreaba esa figura que ya habías visto, dándote la sensación de que no era un desconocido, en absoluto.

Te quedaste atenta, mirando, oyendo los comentarios, las conclusiones acerca de ese extraño código, hasta que el timbre de tu muñeca sonó.

\- Tiempo- Dijiste- ¿Era lo que estaban buscando?

\- Si- Nathan se acercó a ti.

\- El lunes a primera hora trataré de hacerlos pasar. Allí tendrán bastante más tiempo.

\- Gracias pequeña- Te palmeó con fuerza el hombro.

\- Auch- Te frotaste.

\- Lo siento- Sonrió- Estoy muy entusiasmado.

\- Puedo darme cuenta- Reíste- Vamos, afuera…

El grupo salió lentamente, Samuel, detrás de todos, te regaló una mirada profunda, además de rozar tu brazo delicadamente.

Luego de unas dos horas, todo el mundo estaba saliendo. Viste a Samuel regalarte una mirada cómplice. Fingiste elegancia con los demás, y en cuanto se acercó, para salir, caminaste hacia él y le colocaste un papel en su mano, casi de manera contrabandista.

\- Estaré en mi casa, en dos horas- Le murmuraste en voz baja- Es tu decisión.

Seguiste caminando, hacia la salida trasera, sintiéndote extremadamente ansiosa.

Ya en tu casa, te preparaste. No sabias si él iría, si se aparecería, que esperaría de ti. Quizás tu evidente desesperación lo había asustado, quizás hasta hubiese decidido no contactarte nunca más. Eso te produjo tristeza.

Estabas hecha una bola de sentimientos contradictorios, mientras caminabas por la sala, como un perro enjaulado.


	8. Chapter 8

El golpe en la puerta te sobresaltó. Lo esperabas, pero aun así, había sido inesperado. Abriste y sonreíste al verlo entrar.

\- Hola- Sonreíste.

\- Hola de nuevo- Te sonrió.

Reíste levemente, nerviosa, cerrando la puerta.

\- Lo siento- Dijiste, negando- Aun me es difícil asociar tu cara con… bueno, contigo.

\- Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo.

Estabas empezando a hervir en deseo. Lo sabías.

Una de tus manos se escabulló por debajo de su camisa, tocaste su estómago, buscaste, sintiendo las cicatrices. Sus malditas y sexys cicatrices.

\- ¿Lo ves?- Gruñó- Soy yo.

\- Samy…- Te acercaste aún más, sin dejar de tocarlo- Luego me dirás cuanto debo pagarte por esto…

\- Jamás me deberás nada- Te susurró en el oído.

Mordiste tu labio, mientras veías su tatuaje en su cuello, aquel que habías oído nombrar.

\- Tu tatuaje…- Murmuraste.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Lo adoro…

\- Oh…- Te miró- Traviesa…

\- ¿Es verdad eso?- Rozaste tus cicatrices con la yema de tus dedos- ¿Qué nadie te las ha besado?

\- Totalmente verdad- Te tomó de la cintura.

\- Nunca más…- Le guiñaste el ojo.

\- Tú y tu Allan Poe…

Delicadamente subiste tu mano, para tocar su rostro, asegurarte de que era real. Suavemente acariciaste su mejilla, sintiendo su barba imperceptible, lo cálido de su piel.

\- Por Dios- Susurraste- Eres increíblemente atractivo.

\- Gracias cariño- Acarició tu espalda- Pero aquí, la atractiva eres tu…

\- Es increíble que estuvieras en la misma ciudad- Acariciaste su barbilla- De haberlo sabido…

\- Lo bueno siempre tarda en llegar…

\- Si…- Volviste a pasar tu mano por su mejilla- Cielos… Te oyes aún mejor en vivo…

Lo viste sonreír dulcemente, mientras tomaba tu mano en su mejilla, y la movía levemente para besar la palma y tus dedos. Sentiste una suave tibieza en tu pecho. Él era increíblemente dulce.

\- Debo confesarte algo- Él besó el dorso de tu mano- Mas allá de como luzco… Y sé que parezco muy confiado ahora mismo. Pero en realidad estoy endemoniadamente nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué?- Sonreíste- Ya me conoces.

\- Bueno…- Entrelazó sus dedos con los tuyos, tímidamente- Quizás… Haya estado pensando demasiado en ti últimamente… Aun mas ahora…

\- ¿En serio?- Tocaste su cuello con tu mano libre.

\- Mjm- Asintió.

\- Entonces… Te confesaré que es mutuo…- Sonreíste nerviosamente- También estoy hecha una bola de nervios… Y también he estado pensando en ti… Mucho…

Delicadamente Samuel colocó su otra mano en tu mejilla y se acercó, para besarte suavemente. Sentías su mezcla de suavidad y firmeza, el modo en que su boca se movía para frotar y chupar tus labios, su aliento, su humedad, su lengua tímida que no decidía abandonar del todo su boca.

Tus brazos rodearon su cuello y tus dedos se perdieron entre sus cabellos castaños. Te encantó sentir su cabello, su suavidad, la sensación de su pecho fuerte contra el tuyo, sus brazos que te apretaban desde tu espalda, su calor corporal, sus manos, su lengua atreviéndose a frotar la tuya. Era altamente adictivo.

\- Samy…- Murmuraste en su boca- Eres delicioso…

\- Cariño…

Empujaste su cabeza aun un poco más contra la tuya, agregando pasión al beso, oyéndolo dar un suave gruñido placentero. Eso te excitó aún más, si era posible.

\- Samy- Agitada, tomaste su rostro, para verlo- Lo siento… Estoy desesperada. Te necesito… Podemos besarnos luego… Por favor…

\- Ven aquí- Él gruñó, masculinamente y con lujuria, tomándote las nalgas y apretándote hacia él- Papi Sam va a calmarte… ¿Sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué?- Mordiste tu labio inferior.

\- Un secreto- Clavó sus labios cerca de tu oído, gruñendo- Yo también estoy desesperado… Siénteme…

Una de tus manos bajó, frotando todo su pecho, hasta su entrepierna. Sentiste la tela de su pantalón y, debajo, un enorme bulto duro y cálido. Ansiosa, pasaste la mano por debajo de su pantalón y calzoncillo, tocando directamente su pene, caliente y firme como una roca, estrujándolo suavemente, haciéndolo gemir deliciosamente en tu oído.

\- Ven…- Le susurraste en la boca- Te daré lo que te mereces…

Tomaste su mano y suavemente te encaminaste a tu habitación. Te desnudaste, ansiosa, viéndolo sacarse la ropa, quedar perfecto y desnudo. Delicadamente lo empujaste, haciendo que Samuel se acostara boca arriba, mientras tú te subías a él.

\- Mírate…- Dijo Drake, observándote- Hace tantos días que sueño con esto…

\- Y aún no he empezado- Saboreaste su boca un momento- Relájate y disfruta, mi amor…

Tus besos habían bajado. Tus labios comenzaron a cambiar de dirección por su pecho, para comenzar a besar a un lado de su estómago. Suavemente comenzaste a besar sus cicatrices, lentamente.

\- Cariño…- Gimió él, acariciando tu cabello- Que bien se siente…

Tus labios empapados rozaron su forma, chuparon su piel, lamiste el contorno de sus heridas, con una mezcla de deseo y ternura.

\- Dios…- Él puso los ojos en blanco- Sigue…

No dejaste de lamer sus cicatrices, mientras una de tus manos comenzaba a frotar su pene enrojecido, duro, deliciosamente cálido. Lo sentiste temblar, por completo, mientras gemía.

\- Bueno, bueno- Sonreíste- Parece que al señor Drake le gusta esta mezcla…

\- Cariño… Amor mío…- Murmuró, mirándote apenas- Jamás… Jamás me han hecho esto…

\- ¿Quieres más?- Lamiste tus labios.

\- Por favor…

\- Solo un poco… Que quiero chupártelo…

\- Eres malditamente increíble…

Con una sonrisa, volviste a lamer sus heridas, estrujando su pene, oyéndolo gruñir y gemir. Te encantaba eso. Por fin podías sentirlo completamente, con todos tus sentidos, disfrutarlo realmente. Tu sed de él, comenzó a aumentar. Tus besos bajaron aún más, pasando su ombligo y eludiendo su masculinidad, para lamer suavemente sus testículos. Por alguna razón, te gustó el hecho de que tuviese testículos grandes. Pensaste, levemente, que él debía tener testosterona de sobra. Los chupaste un momento, oyéndolo quejarse, haciéndolo desear más.

Lamiste todo su tronco, a lo largo, subiendo suavemente hasta la punta, saboreando aquel líquido que tímidamente salía de su glande. Demonios que sabía bien. Pudiste ver lo rojo que estaba, las venas que resaltaban en su piel, su glande que no podía estar más descubierto. Lentamente lo metiste en tu boca, emitiendo tu misma un suave sonido placentero, al igual que Samuel. 

Comenzaste a chuparlo, firmemente, dejando que entrara hasta detrás de tu lengua. Sin sacarlo, sin moverlo, extendiste tu lengua hasta el exterior, por todo su largo, luego volviéndola a meter en tu boca, repitiendo el movimiento varias veces.

Tenías su sabor en tu paladar, y te encantaba. Comenzaste a chuparlo más fuerte, más profundo, al ritmo de sus gemidos, sacándolo y metiendo, mientras tu lengua no paraba de frotar su tronco y glande. Jamás habías hecho eso con tanta lujuria, y casi se podía jurar que te dedicabas a eso. Tu mano libre subió hasta sus cicatrices y las acariciaste suavemente, sin parar.

\- M-mierda- Gimió Samuel, temblando- Q-que buena eres…

Sus gemidos acelerados te marcaron el ritmo, y continuaste sin parar, oyéndolo quejarse, notando su respiración entrecortada y tu boca haciendo ruido con tu saliva y su pene. Tu lengua se expandió todo lo posible mientras su glande lo frotaba por todo lo largo, aún más rápido. Lo oíste gruñir con fuerza, quejarse, contraerse, mientras un gran líquido caliente caía en tu lengua. Succionaste aún más, sacando su pene lentamente, dejándolo completamente limpio.

Te sentaste, aun con su semen en tu boca y los ojos cerrados, lo saboreaste un momento, como un festín, antes de tragarlo y abrir levemente la boca, como si hubiese sido tú primer trago de agua en el desierto.

Lo único que Samuel alcanzó a decir, acostado, exhausto y feliz, fue un largo “wao”.


	9. Chapter 9

Aun algo agitado, lo viste sonreír, y extender su mano hacia ti.

\- Ven aquí- Ronroneó Drake.

\- ¿Acaso quieres mas?- Te acercaste, gateando.

\- No. Es tu turno. Siéntate…

\- ¿En donde?

\- En mi cara…- Se acostó.

\- ¿Qué?- Reíste.

\- Deseo comer tu deliciosa vagina y hacer que grites de placer…

\- Pero… Te asfixiarás…

Con su enorme fuerza, Samuel prácticamente te obligó que te arrodillaras y sentaras en su boca. Con una exclamación lo sentiste abrir su boca, colocar las manos en tu cintura y apretarte contra él.

\- Oh D-dios…- Temblaste levemente.

Miraste hacia abajo, viendo sus ojos cerrados asomar de entre tus piernas. Su boca se había hecho paso entre tus labios, que habían quedado completamente abiertos, como besándolo.

Suavemente Drake sujetó tus nalgas, para bajarte y subirte lentamente, dejando que sus labios y su lengua amplia recorrieran toda tu entrada.

\- Mmmm…- Masculló, separándose imperceptiblemente y mirándote- ¡Cariño! Sabes a gloria.

\- S-sam…

Él te apretó con fuerza contra su rostro y comenzó a chupar y lamerte vertiginosamente. Con tus rodillas a cada lado de su cabeza, no pudiste hacer otra cosa más que apoyar las manos en la cama, aferrarte a las sábanas y sentirte morir de placer. No sabías que estaba haciendo, ya que su boca era un desenfreno en tu vagina. Chupaba, lamía, frotaba, todo con desesperación, como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras sus dedos, clavados en tu piel, no hacían más que empujarte cada vez más.

Era malditamente bueno en eso.

Comenzaste a gemir con fuerza, mientras lo oías resoplar, gruñir como un perro embravecido, y hacer ruidos obscenos con su boca y tus fluidos, totalmente concentrado.

\- ¡Samy!- Comenzaste a temblar, sintiendo que tu cuerpo empezaba a catapultarse.

Él atrapó tu cintura con sus fuertes brazos, evitando que siquiera pudieras moverte un milímetro de su rostro, y se focalizó específicamente en tu clítoris, moviendo su lengua en el como una máquina.

Gritaste largamente, tensándote, temblando, disfrutando un poderoso orgasmo.

Cuando Samuel supo que habías terminado, lamió tu vagina lentamente, chupando cualquier líquido y suavemente te apartó, permitiéndote recostarte, agitada.

Por un momento te quedaste inerte, boca abajo, sintiendo que él se acostaba a tu lado y acariciaba tu espalda, cariñosamente, para luego besar tu hombro y cabeza.

\- ¿Estas bien, linda?- Se quedó quieto, atento.

\- Un poco muerta… creo… Dame un momento…

\- ¿Puedo tomar eso, como que te gustó?

\- Demonios, si…

\- ¿Una segunda parte…- Entrelazó sus dedos con los tuyos- o dormimos?

\- ¿Por qué no mejor una luego de la otra?- Sonreíste.

\- El orden de los factores es importante…- Volvió a besar tu espalda.

\- No voy a dormirme sin que me cojas. Imposible.

\- Genial- Se acercó aún más, besando tu cuello y acariciándote.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda para… ponerte duro?

\- Nunca dejé de estarlo- Gruñó- Creo que contigo… estaré duro siempre…

\- Cariño…- Mordiste tu labio inferior.

Lo sentiste subirse en tu espalda, apoyar su cuerpo completamente al tuyo. Su peso no te molestó en absoluto, al contrario, era tan excitante como reconfortante. Viste sus brazos apoyarse a cada lado tuyo, fuertes, musculosos, y su pene caliente y duro se apoyó decididamente en tu cintura. Giraste tu rostro un poco, buscando sus labios. Él te besó, profunda y lentamente, en una deliciosa mezcla de ternura y pasión.

\- Gírate… por favor- Gruñó en tu boca- Quiero verte…

A pesar de estar medio atrapada entre Samuel y la cama, te giraste completamente, quedando boca arriba.

\- Eres preciosa…- Dijo él, antes de bajar un momento y besar tus senos.

No estuvo demasiado tiempo chupándolos, pero de todos modos era delicioso sentir el modo en que tus pezones quedaban dentro de su boca, la cariñosa suavidad al momento de acariciarlas con sus manos, la forma con la que chupaba tu piel y te mordía delicadamente.

Pronto se acomodó. Tus piernas abiertas permitieron que su delicioso pene quedara apoyado en la entrada de tu vagina, ambos calientes.

\- Detenme si te hago doler o algo…- Ronroneó, atento.

\- Adoro que seas tan dulce- Acariciaste su espalda y nuca.

\- Lo mereces cariño- Besó tu boca, suavemente.

Con un suave movimiento, él froto su pene en tu vagina, acariciando tus pliegues y humedad, para luego entrar lentamente, firme, mirándote intensamente, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien.

Hacia noches que habías soñado con eso. Y sentirlo al fin superaba cualquiera de tus dildos, dedos e imaginación. Gemiste dulcemente con su entrada, mientras acariciabas ampliamente su espalda. Estaba dentro, después de todo. Delicioso, duro y caliente.

\- Mmm…- Gruñó él- Estas algo estrecha, cariño…

\- Tu eres grueso, Samy…

\- ¿Duele?

\- No…

Lo oíste gruñir suavemente, para luego agacharse más, estar en contacto contigo, todo lo posible, besando tu cuello. Comenzó a penetrarte, firme y lento, obligándote a gemir, aun con tan poco.

\- Mierda- Gimió él- Linda… que delicia oírte…

Drake empezó a hacerlo más fuerte, más firme, más rápido, sin que pudieras evitar gemir una y otra vez, cada vez que sentías su glande atravesarte por todo lo largo. Era una maravilla. Tus dedos se clavaron en sus nalgas.

\- Necesito…- Gruñó, levantándose un poco y mirándote los ojos- Hacerlo más… fuerte… No aguanto…

\- Cógeme- Tomaste sus hombros- Fuerte…

Él te besó velozmente, antes de comenzar a follarte con fuerza, vigorosamente, sin detenerse. Su cintura avanzaba frenéticamente hacia la tuya, chocando contra tu piel, gruñendo y bufando una y otra vez, mirándote intensamente.

Era poderoso, era masculino, y amabas eso. Después de Anton y sus formas pésimas de tener sexo, Samuel era una bendición y una panacea carnal que te hizo gemir hasta que tu garganta quedo seca, mientras seguías con las piernas abiertas, recibiéndolo mil veces.

Sentías tu vagina húmeda, latiendo sola cada vez que él entraba y salía. Su ritmo perfecto comenzó a enloquecerte y estabas segura de que si seguía así, te haría llegar sin siquiera tocar tu clítoris.

\- Dios… Sam- Gemiste- Mi ex… no me sacó ningún orgasmo… Y tú ya vas dos…

\- Uno, cariño, uno- Sonrió picaronamente- Aun no he oído el segundo…

\- Sigue… Y veras…

\- Grita para mí…

Ajustando su posición, él comenzó a frotar y golpear tu interior con su pene, en algún punto místico que hizo que tus piernas temblaran.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Dios!- Te aferraste a las sábanas, sintiendo que tu vagina se tensaba.

\- ¡Eso es!- Sonrió- ¿Sientes? Es tu vagina… Me pertenece…

\- ¡Si!- Tu cabeza rodó hacia atrás- ¡Mas!

Samuel aumentó la fuerza y velocidad, viendo cómo te aferrabas con todas tus fuerzas. Sabías que estabas a punto, podías sentirlo. Comenzaste a dar largos alaridos de placer hasta que explotaste, sintiendo que morías.

Bufando, él se agachó en tu cuello, mordiéndote levemente, sin parar, comenzando a gemir gravemente, gruñir y quejarse deliciosamente, hasta que lo sentiste estremecerse, abrazarte y llenarte con un cálido líquido.

\- Preciosa…- Se quedó abrazado a ti, besando tu cuello, agitado- Que delicia eres… Mmmmm…

\- Dios mío…- Respiraste, soltando las sábanas- Sam…

\- Ahora si…- Besó tu mejilla- El segundo…

Tu reíste suavemente, aun atrapada entre su cuerpo musculoso y levemente sudado, y tu cama. Su suave risa en tu oído fue la cereza del postre.


	10. Chapter 10

Ya completamente relajados y satisfechos, ambos se quedaron juntos, abrazados, tranquilos. Llevaban tanto tiempo con esa tensión sexual, que era de agradecer el haberse liberado.

Estabas acurrucada en su pecho, disfrutándolo. De vez en cuando lo mirabas, contemplando su rostro, viendo como casi siempre tus ojos chocaban contra él, mientras te acariciaba la espalda.

\- Samy…- Lo miraste- Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir. No es necesario que te vayas esta noche.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Mañana es domingo…

\- Genial- Te abrazó y besó tu cabeza- ¿Dormimos ahora?

\- Tú ponte cómodo, yo tengo que ir al baño…

\- De acuerdo…

Drake te dio un suave beso en los labios antes de dejarte ir al baño. Cuando regresaste, él había arreglado un poco el desorden de sábanas y se había ubicado correctamente en uno de los lados.

Tú te acostaste al lado, suspirando, pensando un poco.

\- ¿Linda?- Murmuró él, observando el techo de la habitación.

\- Dime- Lo miraste.

\- No quiero sonar molesto, pegajoso, ni nada… Pero…- Te miró, serio- ¿Te molestaría si…? Ya sabes…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Puedo acurrucarme contigo?

\- ¿En serio?- Reíste suavemente.

\- Yo… Olvídalo…- Negó suavemente.

\- Sam, iba a pedirte exactamente eso, pero no sabía cómo… Por favor…

Lo viste sonreír ampliamente. Te colocaste de lado, dándole la espalda, acomodándote un poco debajo de las sábanas.

Inmediatamente lo sentiste acercarse, pasar sus brazos por tus hombros, abrazarte mientras pegaba su pecho a tu espalda y amoldaba su figura a la tuya. Su nariz hurgó en tu cuello, mientras un suave gruñido de satisfacción llegaba a tu oído.

Tú acariciaste el brazo que él tenía del lado del colchón y que estaba en tu cuello, casi funcionando como almohada. Era increíblemente satisfactorio.

\- Un poco más fuerte- Pediste- ¿Si?

Silenciosamente él te estrujó con más fuerza, apretándote como un grillete cálido y suave, lo que te hizo dar un delicado quejido de dicha. Su fuerza y su calor se pegaron a tu cuerpo, suspiraste, feliz por eso.

Sonreíste aún más, sintiéndolo besar tu cuello, hombro, espalda, repetidas veces, con increíble suavidad y cariño. A tu mente llegó un pensamiento.

“Oh Dios… ¿En serio?… Demonios… Me estoy enamorando de él… Mierda, mierda y mierda… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan adorable? Y sensual… y gracioso, inteligente… y una delicia…”

Pero te sentías demasiado a gusto así. El modo en el que Samuel había hundido su rostro en tu cabello, para luego suspirar, derritió tu corazón. Te preocuparías de eso luego.

Tomaste una de sus manos y entrelazaste suavemente los dedos con los suyos.

\- Buenas noches, Samy…- Murmuraste.

\- Descansa, cariño- Él te estrujó un poco más.

Tenerlo así, tan cerca y cálido, era extremadamente reconfortante. Te dormiste velozmente con su calor y perfume acunándote melodiosamente.

Te despertaste temprano, como siempre. Aun somnolienta, te diste cuenta de algo que te produjo extrema dulzura y ternura. Estabas boca arriba, con Samuel de lado, abrazándote desde la cintura y descansando su rostro en el medio de tu estómago, como si fueras una almohada.

Evidentemente él seguía dormido, y era obvio que ambos se habían movido durante la noche, para terminar así. No te molestaba eso. Era un poco extraño, que alguien con su apariencia e historial, pudiese ser tan tierno en algunos aspectos. Pero lo habías conocido antes de verlo, así que no te sorprendió demasiado.

Tu mano suavemente se movió a su cabello y delicadamente comenzaste a acariciar su pelo, lentamente, tratando de no despertarlo, sintiendo lo suave que se sentían sus cabellos entre tus dedos. Por un rato te quedaste allí, quieta, con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndolo con tus dedos.

En cierto momento lo sentiste moverse, acomodarse aún más en tu estómago. Pensando que lo estabas despertando, dejaste de tocarlo.

\- Sigue- Murmuró él- Por favor.

\- De acuerdo- Sonreíste, en voz baja, volviendo a acariciarlo- Creí que te estaba despertando…

\- Estoy despierto hace rato…

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Mjm- Hizo un suave sonido- Amo esto… Soy muy mimoso…

\- Me doy cuenta…

\- La gente cree que por mi cara y todo lo demás, soy una piedra.

\- Si no te conociera, también lo hubiese pensado.

Hiciste pasar tus dedos por su cabello, desde la nuca y hacia arriba, a contrapelo. Él ronroneó como un gato, estrujándote, hundiendo su nariz en tu piel.

\- ¿Te has convertido en un cachorro o algo?- Bromeaste.

\- ¿Te molesta?- Miró tus ojos un momento.

\- En absoluto.

\- Bien- Enterró su cara en tu barriga suave- Entonces cállate y sigue mimándome.

\- Que bobo eres- Reíste, acariciándolo.

Lo oíste reír, cerca de tu ombligo.

\- La próxima vez será mi turno ¿Cierto?- Preguntaste.

\- ¿Quieres una próxima vez conmigo?- Te miró, absorto.

\- Oh- Susurraste- ¿Querías algo de una noche? Dios… Lo siento… Es… Como tú quieras…

Samuel subió un momento, para besar tus labios, con fuerza, varias veces.

\- Preciosa…- Murmuró él- Quiero infinitas veces contigo ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- ¿Quieres que yo sea tu novia?- Lo miraste, incrédula.

\- ¿Esta sorda, cariño? Claro…

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- Púdrete- Sonrió él- Solo di que sí, tonta.

\- Dios- Suspiraste, aliviada- Si…

\- Eso es, buena chica- Besó tu nariz- Ahora, voy a volver a acurrucarme, por otra media hora ¿Si? Que luego tengo que irme…

\- De acuerdo- Reíste.

Lo viste volver a agacharse, abrazarte por las caderas y descansar su rostro feliz en tu estómago. Tu volviste a acariciar su cabello, de inmediato, mientras sonreías, sin creer del todo que ese hombre, de gran inteligencia, adorable, sensual y casi perfecto, fuera ahora tu novio.


	11. Chapter 11

Era lunes, muy temprano. Estabas en el hall principal, esperando, cuando viste a los hermanos Drake, Sullivan y Fisher, llegar con aire serio.

Ellos entraron, Víctor te dio los papeles que dudaste necesitar y miraste a Samuel, un momento.

\- ¿Y bien?- Dijo Elena, algo impaciente.

\- Mi jefe no está, por ahora- Dijiste- Así que no nos molestará de momento. Síganme.

Decididamente y escoltada por ellos, caminaste por varios pasillos hacia el deposito, entraste gracias a tu tarjeta de seguridad y los condujiste ágilmente por estanterías y cajones idénticos.

\- ¿Cómo no te pierdes aquí?- Nathan miró alrededor- Parece un laberinto.

\- Soy curadora ¿Recuerdas?- Sonreíste- No trabajo en la zona pública, trabajo aquí.

\- ¿Es mi idea o hace un poco de frio?- Dijo Víctor.

\- Hace frio… Es mejor para las pinturas que el ambiente este seco y frio.

\- Nerd- Ronroneó Sam.

\- Por cierto- Dijiste- Reglas. Usarán guantes. No solo porque no quiero que arruinen nada, sino porque así nos evitamos ciertos problemitas…

\- Lo tienes todo pensado- Dijo Elena.

\- Algo así…

Tú señalaste una mesa larga, donde los seis cuadros de Colombo Rottinante descansaban de manera segura.

\- Aquí tienen lupas, luces ultravioletas, luces negras, lo que necesiten- Dijiste, acercándoles una caja de guantes de látex- Están bajo una cubierta plástica, no pueden tocar más allá de eso.

\- Para nosotros está bien- Nathan tomó la caja- Gracias.

Samuel se acercó a ti, tomó tu cintura y besó tu boca, suavemente. Eso te hizo emitir instintivamente un suave sonido de placer, aun frente a los otros. Tu cara se volvió roja al notar que había sido un sonido bastante audible.

\- Sam, por Dios- Se quejó su hermano- Por favor no hagas asquerosidades aquí…

\- Solamente le doy el beso de los buenos días- Gruñó- No seas insoportable.

\- ¿Algo pasó en estos dos días?- Preguntó Víctor, sujetando una luz ultravioleta- La última vez solamente la olías como un perro.

\- ¿Dónde crees que estuve luego?- Sonrió.

\- Creo que no le dijiste algo- Le susurraste.

\- ¡Cierto!- Rio- Somos novios.

\- ¿Qué demonios?- Nathan dejó de mirar la pintura para mirarlo a él y a ti- ¿En serio?

\- Claro que es en serio… Es decir, mírala- Te abrazó por atrás- Es preciosa, increíblemente inteligente, dulce, adorable, malditamente suave… ¿Cómo no iba a ser novio de ella?

\- Dios- Volviste a quedar roja.

\- No quiero sonar mal- Dijo Fisher- Pero la conoces desde hace dos días ¿No es un poco pronto?

\- En realidad nos conocemos desde hace como dos meses- Recalcó- Hablando por horas casi todas las noches ¿Cierto linda?

\- Cierto- Sonreíste.

\- Así que dejen de ser molestos y acepten ese hecho.

\- Solamente estamos recalcando el hecho de que tienes novia- Dijo Nate, volviendo a mirar las pinturas- Has pasado años sin tener más que amoríos de una noche. Es algo bastante nuevo.

\- Lo sé- Sam besó tu cuello- Ninguna era como ella.

\- ¿Vas a mirar las pinturas o no?- Bromeaste.

\- Quizás…

\- Me estoy arriesgando mucho con ustedes aquí. Ve y haz algo útil.

\- Gruñoncita- Te dio un suave beso en los labios antes de apartarse- Ya voy…

Lo viste guiñarte un ojo antes de juntarse con su hermano. Te quedaste cerca, por si necesitaban algo, y para vigilar que todo estuviese en orden, mientras los oías comentar códigos ocultos, símbolos extraños, coordenadas.

Tras casi una hora y media, tenían una montaña de anotaciones llenas de información que requería ser analizada en profundidad.

\- Bueno…- Víctor revisó los papeles- Hay mucha mierda…

\- No parece demasiado complicado- Pensó Elena.

\- ¿Y que se supone que sea el tesoro?- Indagaste.

\- Aparentemente un cofre, con algunas monedas…- Samuel te miró fijamente, encantado- No lo sé… Me olvidé…

\- ¿Qué sabes de Colombo Rottinante?- Te preguntó Nate, ignorando a su hermano.

\- ¿La historia oficial o lo que yo supongo?- Te apoyaste en una estantería.

\- ¿Ambas?

\- La oficial es que Colombo era hijo de un marino desconocido. Su madre era… dama de compañía, de alta categoría en un puerto de Inglaterra. Ella lo abandonó, al no poder cuidarlo, y lo adoptó un tal Follichentto Rottinante, un viejo marino de Venecia, sin hijos propios, que le dio la educación necesaria y le permitió instruirse en las artes… Típico en esa época…

\- ¿Y la que supones?- Sullivan te miró.

\- Las pinturas son típicas de la época. Pero Colombo Rottinante igualmente rompe la dinámica. En el siglo XVII era muy común pintar seres humanos, cuerpos, rostros. Pero él solamente pintaba barcos… Si Colombo realmente hubiese sido adoptado por el anciano de Venecia, hubiese seguido el estilo de pintura. Caras, expresiones. No barcos.

\- Tiene sentido- Nathan miró las pinturas.

\- Colombo pinta barcos y deja códigos- Continuaste- Eso es malditamente pirata. Quizás Follichentto si lo adoptó, su estilo de pintura es evidentemente veneciano, pero de algún modo averiguó sobre su padre.

\- ¿No es posible que Follichentto sea el pirata?- Indagó Samuel.

\- La historia de Follichentto es absurdamente aburrida- Dijiste- Marino oficial, ni siquiera de un puesto elevado. Hay registro de todos sus viajes, nada siquiera muy emocionante. Su padre real debió ser el pirata. Desconozco como supo de él. Pero me inclino por la idea de fue a buscar a su madre y esta se lo dijo…

\- ¿Cómo supones eso?- Preguntó Elena.

\- ¿Viste las pinturas?- Sonreíste- Son todas de barcos pequeños, modestos, con las velas arriadas, junto a un puerto y con un barco grande de fondo. Es su subconsciente. Colombo es un barco pequeño, su madre es el puerto a donde arriba, el barco grande es su padre real…

\- Me convenció esa mierda- Rio Víctor.

\- Demonios- Samuel tomó tu cintura y te apretó con fuerza contra él- Te vuelves tan sexy hablando así…

\- Estoy hablando de pinturas- Reíste- ¿Qué dices?

\- Lo se… Pero te oyes tan inteligente, cariño…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te parece atractivo mi lóbulo frontal o algo?

\- Quizás…- Sonrió.

Bromeando, golpeaste suavemente su frente, como saludando a la inteligencia detrás del hueso. Tu flamante novio rio dulcemente, entendiendo.

Nathan, quien conocía perfectamente a su hermano, se quedó mirando la dulce interacción entre ustedes dos, la química tan especial que desprendían, la apariencia de pareja real. Después de todo, lo había visto acostarse con mujeres aleatorias a diario, pasear por cientos de bares, trayendo a cientos de damas a su lecho. Todo, en una falsa tarea de tratar de llenar el hueco de su alma, y que realmente funcionaba, al menos hasta que volvía a quedar su cama vacía y fría. Samuel ya se lo había confesado. Estaba cansado. Cansado de no necesitar memorizarse un nombre, una cara, un gusto. Había visto tantas, que ya nada parecía incitarlo lo suficiente. A pesar de su fama de galán, quería dejar de serlo. Quería, por primera y única vez, ser el eterno de alguien, saber que su cama estaría tibia siempre, que había un igual a su lado.

Era por eso que Sam últimamente estaba teniendo menos relaciones carnales. No porque no fuese lo suficientemente hombre o porque su cuerpo dejara de funcionar, sino porque ya ninguna mujer lo deslumbraba lo suficiente como para siquiera excitarse.

Y más allá de su eterna cordialidad y amabilidad tintada de seducción, Nate no lo había visto sonreír así desde hacía tiempo. Al fin había cierta luz detrás de los ojos de su hermano. Sabía que tú eras la indicada, y saber eso también lo asustó. Rezo porque durases, porque no lo dejaras, porque de hacerlo, quizás Samuel cayera muy bajo.


	12. Chapter 12

Un par de días se habían hecho humo y escurrido entre tus dedos. Estabas terminando de acomodar algunas cosas en tu casa, específicamente, el sillón, que habías limpiado a fondo. Miraste a tu compañía, que no tenía intenciones de irse y que pululaba por la sala, con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Jonas, por Dios, vete de una vez- Le arrojaste un cojín, el cual él esquivó elegantemente sin siquiera liberar sus manos.

\- Muérdeme el trasero- Murmuró con su melodiosa voz masculina, mirando a otro lado.

Suspiraste. Maldito Jonas, causaría un malentendido si se quedaba más tiempo.

\- Sam llegará en cualquier momento- Le dijiste, juntando el cojín que él no se molestó en alcanzártelo- No quiero que estés aquí cuando eso pase.

\- Qué pena… Yo sí.

Jonas se paró cerca de un pequeño espejo, sacando un peine de su chaqueta de cuero y acomodando su cabello negro como la noche, perfectamente peinado. Él era joven, extremadamente lindo de rostro, algo delgado, vistiendo casi completamente de negro, elegante.

Un golpe firme en la puerta te alertó. Ibas a atender pero el maldito de Jonas se adelantó, velozmente, abriendo.

Era Samuel, y su rostro de felicidad se volvió serio, al ver al muchacho.

\- ¡Sam!- Apartaste a Jonas- Hola…

\- ¿Hola?- Saludó él, confundido.

\- Pasa- Tomaste su brazo, para que no se fuera.

Drake entró, mirando nuevamente al otro hombre.

\- Jonas- Dijiste- Este es Sam.

\- Del que tanto hablas- Dijo el desconocido- Hola.

\- Samy, él es Jonas. Mi primo, mejor amigo, compañero de trabajo- Y puntualizaste algo mas- E increíblemente gay.

\- Hola- Samuel extendió la mano, levemente más tranquilo por eso último.

\- Mucho gusto- Se la tomó- ¿Eres gay?

\- ¡Jonas!- Gritaste.

\- No- Respondió Sam, sonriendo, mientras lo soltaba.

\- ¿Has tenido experiencias con hombres?- Volvió a preguntar.

\- Dios- Suspiraste.

\- Si, un par- Respondió como si nada.

\- ¿Y?- Re preguntó.

\- Lo siento- Dijo Drake- Las mujeres siguen siendo lo mío.

\- Mjm- Jonas lo miró fijamente- Tienes cara de follar bien. Si en algún momento estas escaso, llámame. Soy pasivo.

\- De acuerdo- Rio Sam.

Jonas se acercó a ti, para darte un abrazo y posteriormente se acercó aún más para hablarte en el oído.

\- Es uno en un millón- Susurró él- No lo dejes ir.

\- No pienso hacerlo- Le susurraste de vuelta.

Él rio, antes de darte una generosa nalgada.

\- Los dejo solos- Jonas sonrió, caminando hacia la puerta- Compórtense… Es decir… Pórtense muy mal.

\- Púdrete- Lo golpeaste suavemente.

Jonas guiñó un ojo. Quizás a ambos, quizás a ti, quizás a Samuel. Y se fue, cerrando la puerta.

\- Lo siento por eso- Reíste, tomando su cintura- En serio…

\- Está bien, preciosa…

Drake tomó tu rostro y te besó profundamente, lento, con un aire más romántico que pasional. Fue dulce, completo, tierno. Cuando te soltó, murmuraste un inaudible “wao”.

\- Te extrañé- Dijo él, suavemente, mirando tus ojos.

\- Yo también, Samy, aunque fueron solo dos días…

\- Demonios, debo quedarme más tiempo aquí.

Él te abrazó por la cintura, fuerte, hundiendo su nariz en tu cuello. Tú lo abrazaste por su cuello, y te quedaste quieta, sintiéndolo, notando que la fuerza de su agarre significaba algo más. Amabas sus abrazos, pero ese, en específico, te preocupaba.

\- ¿Sam?- Lo apretaste un poco más- ¿Todo está bien?

\- Si… Eso creo- Besó tu mejilla- Tenemos una pista de las mierdas de pintura… Y mañana salimos.

\- ¿Quieres que los acompañe?- Miraste sus ojos.

\- No, es una tontería en realidad… Solamente que te extrañaré- Suspiró un momento- Extraño primo tienes…

\- Y creo que le gustaste- Reíste.

\- Dios no…

Lo viste reír mientras te acompañaba al sillón pulcro, y donde se sentaron un momento.

\- ¿En serio has estado con hombres?- Preguntaste, llena de curiosidad.

\- Sabía que preguntarías eso- Sonrió- Es la mejor manera para confirmar si uno es heterosexual o no…

\- Pero… ¿Qué…?

\- Todo.

\- Cielos- Te ruborizaste.

\- Activo, pasivo… Chupar, ser chupado… Complicado a decir verdad… La heterosexualidad es fuerte en mi- Rio- Es difícil excitarme por la “mano” de otro hombre.

\- Me imagino…

\- Todo se resumió en un: No me gusta, quiero una mujer.

\- Al menos fue provechoso. Realmente hay que ser muy valiente para dejarse hacer eso sin temer por tu supuesta sexualidad.

\- La sexualidad no es órgano que duela, no sé por qué tanto caos por eso. Hay que hacer lo que te gusta, y fin. ¿Tu? ¿Has pasado por mujeres?

\- Algo…- Acomodaste tu cabello, nerviosa.

\- ¿Y?- Se acercó un poco.

\- Bueno… Un poco como tú, mi “homosexualidad” no me convence completamente.

\- No completamente- Sonrió- Pero algo si… Cuéntame de eso…

\- Cielos- Volviste a ruborizarte- Ni con Jonas hablo estas cosas…

\- Déjame adivinar… Jonas es el típico loco que te cuenta cada penetración diaria.

\- Si- Reíste- Exactamente.

\- Vamos, cuéntame- Te tomó una mano- Con confianza, linda.

\- La confianza no es el problema…- Sonreíste- Sino decirlo en voz alta.

\- Al menos dime que si te convenció de tu homosexualidad…

\- La parte de los senos…- Miraste a otro lado.

\- ¿De quién?- Rio.

\- Bobo- Lo golpeaste suavemente- Los ajenos… Es decir, eres hombre, entiendes lo interesante de manosear un par de senos…

\- Totalmente.

\- Eso y… ya sabes… la parte de… ¿Dar placer?

\- ¿Con la boca o…?

\- Los dedos… No sé, me parece interesante la sensación de hacerlo y producir orgasmos… Pero el resto ya no me convence. Nunca me sedujo el recibir nada de una mujer…

\- Eres algo así como un 17 por ciento homosexual…

\- ¿Por qué 17?

\- No sé- Sonrió dulcemente.

\- Y después, todo lo demás… La idea de una relación con una mujer, todo… No me gusta en ese sentido. Es decir, para soportar una mujer, me soporto a mí misma… Y hay cosas que me gusta más en hombres que en mujeres.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- ¿Más allá del obvio detalle de la penetración? Cosas… Como… Los abrazos por ejemplo. Jamás una mujer me ha abrazado de manera tal que me olvidara del mundo, los problemas, mis temores, mis dudas… Los hombres quizás abrazan menos veces, pero mejor, más firme, más amplio, con la parte más masculina de sus almas.

\- ¿Yo abrazo así?

\- Claro- Sonreíste.

Y por un par de horas, solamente se quedaron hablando. Disfrutaron el día completamente, anticipándose a los días que estarían separados. Todo para finalizar con una noche de grandes encuentros carnales.


	13. Chapter 13

Ahora que Samuel había vuelto, por fin podías volver a abrazarlo, besarlo y llenarlo de los mimos que tanto le encantaba. Él se pasó casi una hora con la cabeza en tu regazo, contándote detalles de la travesía, mientras tu acariciabas su cabello. Al final, el tesoro era lo supuesto, un pequeño cofre con monedas de oro, que Víctor calculó muy valiosas.

A la tarde, te habías acurrucado en sus brazos mientras caminaban a la habitación, en búsqueda de un tesoro aún más dulce, pero el sonido de unos puños golpeando la puerta del frente hizo que Drake gruñera, como si fuera un perro al cual le intentan quitar su hueso. Tú reíste, besando su cuello.

\- Iré a ver quién es… Espérame, seré rápida.

Velozmente caminaste a la sala y miraste por la mirilla, mientras ese alguien volvía a aporrear la puerta con sus nudillos. Era tu maldito ex novio. Caminaste velozmente de vuelta a tu habitación y miraste a Samuel.

\- Es Anton- Murmuraste.

Observaste que Sam tomaba un aire serio y demostraba una clara intensión por ir a enfrentarlo. Pero no estabas segura de que querías que él se involucrara con ese zopenco.

\- Espera. Quédate aquí- Tomaste una de sus manos- Lo despacharé. Pero quédate atento… Por si acaso… ¿Si?

\- Ve tranquila, estoy listo para romperle la cara.

Besaste sus labios rápidamente, antes de ir hacia la puerta delantera y abrir.

Anton entró solo, con aire prepotente, a pesar de ser bastante bajo de estatura. Te miró, enojado, con su cabello marrón excesivamente cuidado.

\- ¿Y?- Dijo él, de mala gana, con su típica voz relativamente aguda- ¿No me darás un beso?

\- ¿Estás loco? 

\- Soy tu pareja…

\- Por Dios ¡Te dejé hace meses! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

\- ¡Tú me dejaste! Yo no. Sigues siendo mía…

\- Maldito posesivo…

\- Peor aún, me he enterado de que andas con otro ¿Es verdad?

\- Demonios que sí.

\- ¿Qué?

Él golpeó una pared, con su puño. Sabías que estaba furioso, él hacia eso para demostrarlo. Y por supuesto, tenías miedo de que lo siguiente que golpeara, fuera tu cara. Pero a pesar de eso, también querías que lo hiciera, querías incitarlo, querías darle un justificativo a Samuel para que le partiera la mandíbula. Diablos que querías que lo golpeara. Querías ver a Anton sufrir, y querías ver al sensual de Samuel en acción.

\- Supéralo, Anton- Lo enfrentaste- Estoy con alguien más. Es mejor que tú en miles de sentidos, lo amo de verdad. Y hace el amor como una maldita bestia, me arranca orgasmos con solo mirarme. Cosa que tú jamás pudiste, inepto.

\- Estas pisando la línea- Siseó.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Chillarás como ardilla? Es lo único que haces, incluso en el sexo.

\- ¿Sabes que voy a hacerte?- Él te empujó contra la pared, con voz ácida- Voy a violarte. Voy a romper tu lindo trasero, varias veces y con varias cosas, hasta que lo único que vea sea el suelo cubierto de sangre.

Tú temblaste levemente, asustada. Sabías que él era capaz de eso, había sido una de las tantas razones por lo que lo habías dejado.

\- Y luego de eso- Él continuó- Voy a llevarte al hospital, para que te curen y poder violarte luego, otra vez, maldita perra desgraciada.

A Drake, que había escuchado todo eso, se le subió la sangre a la cabeza. Lleno de ira, salió de tu habitación y caminó rápidamente hacia ti. Tomó a Anton de los hombros y lo apartó, para mirarlo fijamente.

Jamás habías visto a Sam así. Había un rictus de ira en sus ojos marrones que incluso te asustaron. Su apariencia, que desde siempre generaba una impresión peligrosa, ahora había empeorado. Y era obvio que lo que él quería, era que Anton se asustara.

Samuel, con un movimiento firme y aprovechando de que era casi el doble de grande, lo estampó, dejándolo con la cara y el pecho completamente contra la pared. Le clavó el brazo en la nuca, aprisionándolo, impidiéndolo que se moviera.

\- ¿Qué dijiste que le ibas a hacer?- Gruñó Drake, con tono furioso- ¿Qué la ibas a violar? ¿Sabes quién soy yo? ¡Soy su maldito novio!

\- Lo siento ¡Lo siento!- La voz de Anton tembló.

\- Que fácil pides disculpas ¿Mmmmm? Que fácil amenazas con violar a mujeres… Que hombre eres… Que valiente…

\- Bromeaba… En serio…

\- Yo no bromeo con eso. Y si digo que yo voy a violarte, lo haré.

\- ¿Q-que?

Estática, aparte, viste como Samuel le bajaba el pantalón y calzoncillo a Anton, de un solo movimiento, dejando su blanco trasero al aire, aun aplastado de cara a la pared. Tu ex novio gritó como un conejo atrapado por un águila.

\- ¿¡Te parece divertido!?- Bufó Drake, pegado a su oído- Espera a que destruya tu trasero con mi pene grueso ¡Y veras que divertido!

\- ¡No! ¡No!- Lloró Anton- ¡Lo siento! ¡No!

\- Vas a dejarla en paz. Para siempre. No quiero ver tu espantosa cara nunca más. Y si ella me dice que intentaste contactarla, iré a buscarte, te violaré por dos semanas, y llamaré a mi hermano, para que siga las siguientes dos. ¿¡Esta claro!?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Entendí! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Por favor!

Samuel lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo separó de la pared, con fuerza, para empujarlo hacia la puerta principal. Anton caminó a tropezones, aterrado, subiéndose el pantalón y escapando de tu casa, como si el peor espíritu maligno lo hubiese atacado.

Él cerró la puerta, suavemente, mirándote un momento.

\- Buena actuación ¿No crees?- Dijo Drake, nuevamente con su voz amable.

\- Por todos los cielos…- Respiraste.

\- ¿Creíste que realmente lo iba a violar?- Sonrió.

\- Algo…

\- Cariño…- Extendió sus manos hacia ti- ¿Te asusté?

\- Si- Reíste nerviosa, tomando sus dedos- Me asustaste tanto como a él.

\- A ti jamás te haría absolutamente nada que te lastimara- Pasó sus brazos por tu cintura y te acerco aún más a él- A menos que te gustase…

\- Samy…- Lo abrazaste- Gracias por protegerme…

\- Para eso estoy, linda…

\- Por cierto- Lo miraste- ¿Por qué ese método?

\- Por lo que me has contado sobre él, y luego de lo que te dijo… Es obvio. Sus amenazas de violarte, además de venir por ser un inepto en la cama, es porque tiene temor a tener algo sexual con un hombre. Es un inseguro con su pene. Y amenazar con romperle el esfínter, es más un miedo psicológico que miedo al hecho en sí.

\- Solamente tú puedes hacer que hablar del esfínter de Anton sea algo sexy…- Ronroneaste- Wao… Creo que verte en acción me encendió…

\- Podemos retomar lo que dejamos en la habitación…- Apretó tu cintura contra la suya- ¿Mmmmmm?

\- Cierto… Aun me debes ese tesoro…

\- Cariño- Tomó tu rostro y se quedó muy cerca de tu boca- Me vuelves loco… Eres la cosa más increíble de mi vida…

\- Bésame de una maldita vez, Sam- Te impacientaste.

Sonriendo, él devoró tu boca, lleno de lujuria. Ni siquiera se molestaron en ir a la habitación, calmaron sus instintos y su sed de sus cuerpos en el sillón, varias veces.


	14. Chapter 14

Habían pasado seis meses de que eras novia de Samuel, y esa noche en específico, no pudiste dormir. No te habías percatado del paso del tiempo, de no ser porque él hizo una pequeña cena “aniversario”. Todo agradable, romántico, perfecto, pero a solas con tu mente y el cuerpo tranquilo de Drake a tu lado, tus pensamientos comenzaron a brotar y rebotar dentro de tu cabeza.

Seis meses ya. Felices, con sus obvios altibajos de toda relación, pero siempre mejorando. Seis meses demasiado veloces. Habían dormido siempre juntos, salido de paseo, comido siempre en casa, y hecho el amor cientos de veces. Variaban en la cama, e incluso volvieron a tener encuentros del estilo “virtual” entre ustedes, para mantener la llama de la pasión encendida.

Pero aun así, habías notado algo, y era la rutina. No de la mala manera, no del punto de vista del aburrimiento y el hastío, sino el de la comodidad de una compañía estable, de un hogar, de una cama caliente. Era precioso, era idílico. Era demasiado hogareño.

Peor aún esa noche, donde en la cena, Samuel dejó entrever, quizás sin querer y matizado por las cervezas extra, que él seguiría allí, contigo. Había puntualizado mucho el “por siempre”, había remarcado detalles hogareños que sobrepasaban a un noviazgo. Y pudiste jurar que, muy en el fondo, él te estaba hablando de matrimonio.

Eso no te dejó pegar un ojo. Lo amabas mucho, sí, pero al reconocer el tiempo que llevaban juntos, de pronto te sentiste saturada, asustada. Sabías que si te lo preguntara, no sabrías que decir. Querías pasar tu vida con él, pero era un paso enorme. Nunca habías entrado en la relación con esas ideas, nunca lo habías pensado, y ahora estabas en una situación muy complicada.

Las horas pasaron, y tú seguías sentada en tu lado de la cama, como si nunca te hubieses terminado de recostar, con la mirada perdida en la pared del frente. Y quizás tu intranquilidad era demasiado obvia, porque Drake pareció despertarse, aunque no era hora de hacerlo.

Él se movió entre las sábanas, poniéndose boca arriba. Abrió los ojos, lentamente, parpadeando un poco, tratando de distinguirte mejor en la oscuridad de la habitación. Te identificó, sabía que estabas sentada. Confuso, encendió la luz de la mesa de su lado, frunciendo el ceño por la iluminación.

\- ¿Cariño?- Murmuró, con voz rasposa y dormida- ¿Q-que pasa? ¿Qué hora es?

\- Es de noche aun, Samy… Vuelve a dormir- Fingiste dulzura.

\- ¿Q-que haces despierta?- Se sentó lentamente, frotándose la frente- ¿Pesadillas?

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿No puedes dormir?- Frotó tu brazo, con ternura- ¿Algo te cayó mal?

\- Estoy bien- Repetiste.

\- No tienes cara de que siquiera te hubieras acostado, princesa…- Se acercó.

Suspiraste, negando para ti misma. No querías hablar nada en específico con él, no aun, y mucho menos a esa hora.

\- Cariño- Samuel intentó mirarte- ¿Qué te ocurre? Háblame…

\- Puede esperar a mañana, Samy- Lo miraste- Vuelve a dormir.

\- Claro, y podré dormir pensando que algo te ocurre y no sé qué es.

\- No quiero desvelarte…

\- No voy a dormirme. Háblame de lo que te ocurre ¿Quieres contarme con un abrazo?- Extendió levemente los brazos.

Volviste a suspirar, frotando tu cara. Samuel supo que algo andaba mal, jamás rechazabas un abrazo suyo. Salió de las sábanas solo para sentarse frente tuyo, cerca de tus rodillas, de cara a ti.

\- Amor, por Dios- Él tomó tus manos, con fuerza- Háblame.

\- Es un problema mío con mi mente, Sam, no es que… Es nada…

\- Y una mierda. Es nada pero no puedes dormir. Y me importa una mierda que sea tu problema. Tus problemas son míos también ¿Recuerdas?

\- Lo se… Precisamente… Dios…- Inspiraste, buscando un orden en tu caos de cabeza- Tu sabes que yo no me di cuenta de que hoy hacíamos seis meses…

\- ¿Y?

\- De repente me siento… saturada…

\- ¿Q-quieres un tiempo… aparte?- Preguntó, temeroso.

\- No, no lo sé, no creo… Solo siento como si me hubiesen arrojado un baldazo de años, o que me hubiesen despertado de un letargo, o algo…

\- No te entiendo, cariño…

\- En la cena hablaste… dijiste cosas que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza…

\- Hablo hasta dormido, se mas especifica ¿Quieres?

\- Quizás lo dijiste por que estabas algo ebrio…

\- Estaba un poco gracioso, necesito el doble de eso para empezar a estar ebrio… ¿Qué demonios dije?

\- Dijiste cosas como “dentro de tantos años”, o “no le contaría esto a mis nietos”, o “de negro siempre te ves bien, debes casarte de negro”…

\- ¿Qué hay con eso?

\- ¿En serio estabas diciendo eso consiente? ¿Sabes que estabas dejando entrever?

\- ¿Estas preguntándome si yo quiero casarme contigo?

\- ¡No!- Dudaste- Sí. No…

\- Veamos… Cálmate. Yo dije todo eso porque pienso exactamente eso. Sabes que no tengo filtro en la boca. Y llevo pensando en casarme contigo desde que te vi en la exposición. Ahora bien, si me estás diciendo que quieres una pregunta formal, puedo hacerlo, solamente pensaba hacerlo en un lugar más idílico, y no en la cama, pero.

\- Espera- Lo detuviste- Por Dios. Detente un momento.

\- Oh mierda- Suspiró él, frotándose la cara- Mierda… ¡Mierda! Me aceleré ¿Cierto? Tú no quieres casarte conmigo… Dios… Lo siento, cariño… No quería… Demonios…

\- Frena un poco, Sam- Palmeaste su pierna- Es por eso que no pude dormir. Pasé de estar contigo como novios, sin darme cuenta del tiempo, a reconocer que pasaron seis malditos meses y que tu estas pensado en casarnos. Me asusté un poco. No me di cuenta de ese salto.

\- ¿Aún me amas al menos?

\- No seas idiota, eso no está en discusión.

\- Qué alivio- Sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Ya ves que es problema mío y de mi cerebro?- Frotaste tu cabello- No son dudas, son… miedos.

\- ¿A qué?

\- Ni puta idea- Reíste levemente- Eso es lo estúpidamente patético.

\- Te propongo algo- Tomó tus manos.

\- ¿Qué?- Lo miraste.

\- Te lo pregunto ahora, seguimos viviendo como a diario, y cuando te sientas segura, me dices sí o no.

\- ¿A qué?

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- ¿¡Que!?- Te alteraste.

\- ¡Shhh! ¡Cálmate! Ya te dije, me respondes otro día, cuando sea. Aunque me volveré loco cada vez que te oiga decir sí o no a algo… Así que di sí o no, y la palabra… Colombo. Así sabré que es.

\- ¿Qué método es ese?- Suspiraste.

\- Así no tienes que preocuparte de cuando lo preguntaré. Ya lo hice. Tomate tu tiempo. Puedo esperar.

\- Mi problema no es la respuesta- Te quejaste- Mi problema es el enorme salto que es…

\- ¿Quieres decir que ya sabes que responderme…?- Dudó.

\- Es bastante obvio que si…

Él te miró, absorto, esperando, casi sin respirar, como si su vida se decidiera en un juego de dados. Tu no sabías exactamente el por qué él estaba así, hasta que recordaste.

\- Lo siento- Sacudiste la cabeza- Error mío. Colombo.

Drake saltó a tus labios, besándote con fuerza, obligándote a acostarte con él encima, sin parar de besarte y morderte suavemente.

\- No, no ¡Auch!- Intentaste apartarlo, riendo levemente- Para ¡Deja de morderme!

\- Trabajaremos juntos en esto- Te miró un momento- Para que te sientas tranquila, para lo que necesites.

\- Tú solo dame un poco de tiempo para procesarlo… ¡Y deja de ser tan pesado! Literal y metafóricamente.

\- ¿Puedo yo estar evidentemente eufórico mientras tú lo procesas tranquilamente?

\- Como si pudieses no ser eufórico en algo… Si Sam, solo no me hagas a ir a buscar un vestido mañana. Yo decidiré la fecha y lo demás.

\- Te amo- Te miró fijamente, con ojos brillosos- Demonios… Te amo, te amo, te amo…

\- Lo sé- Reíste- Yo también te amo, multiplicado por… cuatro.

Samuel te besó suavemente, lento, lleno de amor. Esos besos eran tus preferidos. Aun besándote, te abrazó y rodó a un lado, contigo, para quedar de espaldas, contigo encima.

\- Cariño- Murmuró él, suspirando- ¿Estas más tranquila ahora?

\- Mjm- Asentiste, acurrucándote en su pecho, cómodamente.

\- ¿Crees que podrás dormir?- Besó tu cabeza.

\- Posiblemente- Sonreíste- Gracias por calmarme siempre, Samy.

\- Para eso soy tu esposo- Cortó la frase de inmediato- Lo siento, tus tiempos…

\- Está bien- Palmeaste su estómago- Vuélvete eufórico tranquilo. Pero ahora quiero dormir… Apaga la luz ¿Si?

\- Claro… Esposa- Bromeó, apagando la luz- Descansa amor…

\- Descansa… Esposo.

Lo sentiste abrazarte, suspirar. Tú te quedaste un rato más despierta, en su pecho, pensando. Ya no tenías ese miedo en tu mente. Tan solo así, hablándolo con él, tu absurda preocupación a tomar un paso tan importante, se volvió realidad y una evidente tontería. Estabas comprometida con ese suave y gentil sujeto, y el millón de pensamientos cargados de ansiedad, se habían ido. Simple.

Te dejaste acunar por el vaivén de su pecho, lentamente, durmiéndote con la idea de que la vida recién comenzaba.

Fin


End file.
